Pinky Bluie
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Jihoon tidak pernah memikirkan pacar, jadi dia sama sekali tidak punya persiapan mental kalau dia tiba tiba dia jatuh cinta pada teman Wonwoo yang satu itu. GS.
1. 1 (a)

Pinky Bluie

Cast: SEVENTEEN, mungkin akan ada grup lain dan banyak figuran (BTS dan I.O.I, mungkin)

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Warning: GS tanpa merubah nama, fic tidak jelas, mungkin akan jadi kumcerpen hubungan SoonHoon dari sini sampai pelaminan tapi aku tidak tahu.

Member yang ku-switch di fic ini: Jeonghan, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Minghao, Seungkwan. Selain itu tetap.

XXX

Orang bermarga Lee itu banyak, perempuan bernama Jieun itu banyak, Jisoo juga banyak, Jimin juga, Tapi perempuan bernama Jihoon, Jihoon sendiri merasa jarang sekali ada perempuan yang namanya sama dengannya. Nama Jihoon terdengar terlalu maksulin untuk seorang perempuan.

Tapi itu bukan berarti Jihoon adalah anak yang tomboy. Dia anak yang biasa saja. waktu SMA rambutnya lurus, panjang, dan hitam seperti biasa, seperti anak anak perempuan biasa. Dia datang dari Busan ke Seoul waktu masuk SMA dan belum pernah punya pacar.

Bagaimana mau punya pacar, kenal laki laki saja jarang.

Jihoon masuk ke sebuah sekolah puteri yang artinya teman teman sekelasnya seluruhnya adalah perempuan, paling hanya guru yang laki laki, tapi Jihoon punya seorang tetangga, dia laki laki dan agak aneh.

Waktu pertama kali Jihoon masuk ke kamar barunya di Seoul si tetangga itu sedang membuka jendela, jendela itu terlihat dari kamar Jihoon dan si tetangga melambai dengan penuh semangat padanya. Jihoon pikir tetangganya itu agak tidak waras, tapi karena mereka tetangga dan Jihoon sering sendirian di rumah, mau tidak mau dia jadi sering bertamu –dititipkan- ke rumah sebelah.

Sekarang Jihoon mengenalnya, tetangganya itu, namanya Choi Seungcheol, jagoan beladiri, memang dia agak berisik, aneh, dan ceroboh, tapi Choi Seungcheol ini menurut Jihoon adalah tipe laki laki terhormat, Jihoon memanggilnya oppa dengan sukarela.

"Hari ini mau kemana, Uji?" tanya Seungcheol. Tiap pagi biasanya Seungcheol yang mengantar Jihoon kemana mana sesuai permintaan Jihoon.

Dengan sebutan laki laki terhormat yang Jihoon maksud adalah Seungcheol memperlakukan perempuan dengan baik, Jihoon masih merasa dia pacar –majikan- Seungcheol yang sebenarnya padahal Seungcheol sudah punya pacar. Seungcheol mungkin adalah satu satunya orang yang tidak melupakan sahabat walaupun sudah punya pacar.

"Kampus."

"Maksudku setelah ngampus, Manis."

Jihoon mengangkat bahu, dia tidak punya rencana main kemanapun hari ini, sedang bebas dari tugas, dan bebas dari cewek-teriakan-empat-oktaf, Boo Seungkwan. Hari ini Jihoon bebas dan mungkin dia akan menghabiskannya dengan maraton DOTS atau drama yang lain yang belum sempat dia tonton.

Seungcheol bertanya lagi, "Kau pulang cepat kan?"

"Iya."

"Mau main tidak?"

Jihoon balik bertanya, "Oppa mau ditemani kemana?" Jihoon itu orang yang to the point dan dia bisa langsung menebak apa yang Seungcheol inginkan.

"Mungkin mencari hadiah untuk Jeonghan."

Jeonghan, cewek paling cantik sealam semesta.

"Ulang tahunnya kan masih Oktober."

"Bukan untuk ulang tahun, untuk anniv."

"Oh."

Jihoon kenal Jeonghan sejak kelas 3 SMA, sejak jaman itu Jeonghan memang sudah pacar Seungcheol. Jihoon sebenarnya heran, Jeonghan itu dikelilingi cowok cowok tampan, tapi kenapa dia malah memacari Seungcheol? Masa dia bosan melihat cowok tampan?

Apalagi Jeonghan itu dekat, sangat dekat, dengan Joshua H. Joshua H itu artis kampus idola semua orang, tampan, baik, jago main gitar. Main gitarnya mungkin tidak lebih baik dari Jung Sungha, tapi dia tampan, tampan sekali dan juga baik, baik sekali. Kalau lihat SNS-nya, isinya cuma gitar, gitar, dan gitarnya.

Tapi tetap saja,

Dan ada Line masuk.

Jihoon dan Seungcheol sama sama merogoh saku masing masing, mengecek handphone. Anak jaman sekarang memang siaga sekali kalau soal handphone.

Jeonghan memasukan Jihoon ke grup Cheollie's Angel entah untuk apa dan setelah lama ada di grup ini Jihoon juga masih tidak tahu apa gunanya grup ini. Yang biasa ribut di grup ini cuma Jeonghan, dan kadang Wonwoo.

Dan kali ini Wonwoo yang ribut. Dia mengirim foto selca di pinggir jalan dengan muka sedih dengan pesan; Tolong jemput aku, dan dia menambahkan stiker menangis.

Seungcheol tanpa banyak bicara berbelok ke arah tempat Wonwoo berada sekarang, minimarket dekat rumahnya.

Jihoon membalas pesan Wonwoo; Mana pangeranmu yang biasa?

Wonwoo membalas; Diculik naga.

Wonwoo mengirim pesan lagi; Dia tidak datang datang, aku marah!

Dan dia mengirim stiker marah.

Jihoon cuma mengirim stiker LOL.

Dan pesan; Kita OTW ke sana.

Dan mereka sudah sampai di minimarket dekat rumah Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo langsung saja naik.

"Thanks, Oppa." Katanya.

Seungcheol tersenyum, "Sama sama."

Sepertinya sekarang Jihoon tahu apa kegunaan grup Cheollie's Angel, grup ini ada untuk mengontak penyedia jasa antar jemput, Seungcheol.

Wonwoo tiba tiba bicara, "Tidak ada Jeonghan Eonnie?"

Jihoon berbalik menghadap Wonwoo, dia langsung melihat Wonwoo, teman sebangkunya jaman SMA, dan rambut warna gelap sebahunya, Jihoon malah bertanya, "Kau baru potong rambut, ya?"

"Iya. Memang di foto tadi tidak kelihatan ya."

"Tidak." Jawab Jihoon.

"Bagus?" tanya Wonwoo, soal rambutnya.

"Bagus kok."

Sebelum pembicaraan soal rambut antara dua teman lama itu makin panjang, Seungcheol menarik Jihoon, "Duduk yang benar, Jihoon."

Dan dia bicara lagi, "Jeonghan sudah ada Jisoo." Lalu dia menghela napas, kecil tapi kesal, Jihoon merasa kalau Seungcheol tidak menyetir dia bakal head-bang ke tiang listrik terdekat. Jadi Jihoon menepuk bahunya tanpa berkata apapun.

Wonwoo juga tidak bicara apa apa lagi, dia sibuk dengan handphone-nya, pasti sedang diskusi hebat –bertengkar- dengan Mingyu, kelihatan dari ekspresi kesalnya.

Ups! Dua sahabatnya ini sedang sama sama kesal rupanya.

Jihoon sendiri tidak punya, belum pernah punya, pacar makanya dia tidak tahu apa rasanya kesal atau cemburu pada pacar. Apa rasanya sama seperti kalau Wonwoo tiba tiba menyebalkan, atau kalau Seungcheol membatalkan acara main mereka, Jihoon tidak tahu.

Dia memutuskan untuk buka handphone-nya juga, Jeonghan paling rusuh di instagram jadi dia buka aplikasi itu. Dan memang ada foto baru Jeonghan dengan rambut baru yang hitam sepunggung, foto berdua dengan Jisoo, lebih terkenal dengan Joshua H si artis kampus.

Kira kira Seungcheol sudah lihat foto ini atau belum, ya? Dia lebih baik tidak lihat daripada tambah panas.

Dan Jihoon tiba tiba dapat ide untuk membuat Jeonghan sama panasnya juga.

Dia memposisikan handphone-nya, memastikan Wonwoo tidak ikut terbawa dan ekspresi Seungcheol yang serius menyetir dengan tenang tertangkap. Tidak perlu edit atau filter, cahaya matahari pagi dan kamera yang bagus sudah membuatnya terlihat cantik.

Dan click!

Seungcheol bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Jihoon?"

"Cuma mengambil selca."

Sekalian di-post di IG, siapa tahu bisa membuat Jeonghan jera dan tidak lagi membuat Seungcheol cemburu dengan sengaja ataupun tidak.

Seperti biasa ada beberapa orang yang komen, seperti Kim Sejeong; Rambutmu mirip gulali, Hun-a, manisnya!

Atau Park Jin; Apa itu Choi Seungcheol?

Ada juga orang orang yang tidak Jihoon kenal, mereka biasanya komen; Suga lookalike; Coba rambutnya warna mint; Eonnie, manis sekali!

Jihoon tidak memikirkan komen komen dari orang yang tidak dia kenal dan membalas komen Jin dengan; Iya, itu Seungcheol Oppa.

Walaupun kenyataannya dia juga bersama Wonwoo, tapi memangnya Jin musti tahu?

Dan Seungcheol parkir, setelah ini mereka akan pisah untuk masuk kelas masing masing dan mungkin akan bertemu lagi untuk nongkrong, lihat saja nanti.

Wonwoo belum turun, dia masih duduk di tengah kursi menumpang dan Seungcheol belum melepas sabuk pengamannya, cuma Jihoon yang sudah siap turun.

Dan Seungcheol bilang, "Nanti ketemu disini lagi."

"Ok." Kata Jihoon, lalu dia menarik Wonwoo keluar.

"Sabar, Jihoon! Aku sedang mengurus urusan penting."

"Apanya yang penting?"

"Ya, tidak penting penting amat sih, cuma rencana main dengan Hao."

"Hao? Hao siapa?"

"Hao, pacarnya Jun, Xu Minghao, kau tidak tahu?"

Jihoon menggeleng.

Wonwoo kemudian turun dari mobil dan berkata sekali lagi, "Makasih, Oppa."

Yang cuma Seungcheol balas dengan, "Iya."

Kemudian Wonwoo bertanya lagi pada Jihoon, sambil mereka berjalan, "Kau tidak tahu Minghao?"

"Tidak."

Jalan masih panjang menuju kelas dan Jihoon menganggap ini adalah olahraga pagi yang tidak seharusnya dia lewatkan. Sekalian biar semua orang bisa melihat rambut soft pink-nya yang kata Sejeong mirip gulali. Sekalian juga dia bisa mengobrol dengan Wonwoo dulu.

"Kau tahu Jun? Wen Junhui?"

"Tahu." Tapi Jihoon cuma sebatas tahu.

"Nah, Jun ini punya pacar namanya Hao. Hao ini baru saja mengajakku pergi dengan Jun dan Hoshi, kau mau ikut?"

"Aku sudah janjian dengan Seungcheol Oppa."

"Ah, kalian memang biasa makan siang berdua kan, ya?"

Jihoon cuma melirik Wonwoo, harus mereka makan siang bertiga kalau Wonwoo tidak kabur ke pelukan Mingyu-wangjanim. Kenapa Wonwoo tidak sadar?

"Jadi tidak bisa ikut, ya?"

Jihoon menggeleng.

"Padahal sekalian aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan cowok."

"Aku kenal Seungcheol Oppa dan Joshua Seonbae."

Wonwoo hampir saja memutar mata, gemas pada Jihoon yang lebih peduli gitarnya daripada cowok, "Maksudku mencarikanmu pacar, Jihoon Sayang."

Jihoon lagi lagi cuma melirik temannya yang bisa tiba tiba cerewet kalau bertemu teman Jihoon dan Seungcheol tapi pendiam di depan temannya yang lain barunya, mungkin Wonwoo merasa sangat dekat dengan Jihoon jadi dia bisa mencereweti Jihoon.

"Apa nanti aku ajak Mingyu, tapi dia menyebalkan dan aku harus menghukumnya dulu."

"Wonwoo."

"Atau ajak Chungha?"

"Wonwoo."

Wonwoo baru menjawab, "Ya?"

"Aku harus belok kesini." Kata Jihoon, menunjuk jalan yang mau dia lewati.

"Oh, ok, bye, Jihoon."

"Bye."

Dan Jihoon berbelok.

Belum lama dia berjalan, dia sudah mendengar teriakan nyaring yang sangat familiar, "Yo, Ladies~!"

Jihoon mau lari, tapi dia tidak tahu itu tidak ada gunanya, jadi dia pasrah.

"This is your sto-"

"Berisik, Boo Seungkwan!"

Seungkwan menutup mulutnya, hari ini rambut cokelatnya jadi lebih ikal, kenapa semua orang ganti gaya rambut hari ini? Pertama Wonwoo, lalu Jeonghan, dan sekarang Seungkwan.

"Wah, ternyata Eonnie bisa marah."

Ternyata Jihoon salah, tidak ada hari dimana dia bisa benar benar lepas dari Boo Seungkwan.

XXX

Judul terinspirasi dari Pinky Zhou dan warna rambut SoonHoon era lalu.

Cerita terinspirasi pikiran error yang senang membayangkan Jihoon sebagai perempuan (bayangkan Lee Ji-eun (Itu IU)) dan hubungan semi-percintaan antara aku dan 'Han Oppa' yang sebenarnya lebih muda tiga bulan dariku. Juga selebgram yang disukai temanku.

Note: Aku jadi deg-degan karena selain ini SoonHoon yang jarang aku 'dekati', ini juga GS. Habisnya aku rasa Jihoon itu pas untuk memunculkan sisi PMS-ku atau aku yang agak apatis, diam, agak kaku, tapi perasa, sensitif dan tsundere. Dan lagi dia masih jomblo di fic ini, kalau Wonwoo sudah ada Mingyu.

Note(2): Habisnya akhir akhir ini aku sedang senang membayangkan bagaimana kalau Taehyung itu jadi ceweknya JK, Kim Taeyoung. Ini karena Weekly Idol yang soal Son Taeyoung itu.

Note(3): Terus Yoongi makin manis dan nama Yoongi itu mirip nama perempuan, Yoon-jin, Yoon-a, Yoon-ji, dan semua nama yang awalnya Yoon.

Note(4): Nama Jimin dan Jisoo juga banyak dipakai perempuan. Pola nama yang ujungnya Jin, Hyejin, Sojin, Sujin, Hajin, Yoojin, juga banyak dipakai perempuan. Dan nama Seungwan itu mirip Seungkwan. Dan aku menemukan seorang perempuan bernama Jihoon. Pola nama seperti Jeonghan juga banyak, Jeong-in, Jeong-an. Ada juga perempuan bernama Hansol. Junhee, yang mirip nama Junhwi, juga banyak dipakai perempuan, nama itu unisex. Dan nama Soonyoung mirip dengan nama Sunyoung a.k.a Luna f(x).

Note(5): Katanya memang nama itu banyak yang unisex, tapi jujur saja kalau dengar nama Jimin dan Jisoo aku langsung berpikir perempuan, AOA Jimin dan Seo Jisoo itu terlalu iconic di otakku dan aku kenal mereka sebelum aku tahu BTS Jimin dan SVT Joshua. (Iyalah, Jiminel debut sebelum Chim, dan Lovelyz debut di 2014, sementara SVT di 2015, walaupun 17TV sudah ada dari entah kapan, tapi ada satu hal yang aku ingat tentang Seo Jisoo, yang sangat iconic selain dia super bijak.)

Note(6): Juga, Jeonghan terlalu cantik bahkan setelah potong rambut begitu. Tapi rambut panjangnya itu iconic sekali. Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang tahu SVT cuma karena rambut cetar itu. Kalau dipotong aku takut fans rambut Jeonghan mengamuk, tapi sepertinya Jeonghan tanpa ponytail itu tidak apa apa, ya.

Note(7): Dan 164 itu masuk tinggi rata rata perempuan, maafkan aku, Jihoonnie. (dan lagi kalau GS biasanya aku membayangkan karakter yang kujadikan perempuan di ff tingginya dikurang kurang lebih 10cm.(154...))

Note(~): Sepertinya temanku ada yang diam diam jadian tapi dia belum siap kalau geng tahu atau dia sedang dalam HTS atau masih PDKT. Hm?

Tambahan: SVT x RV itu enak banget, Dumb Dumb mereka enak, ICC mereka enak, tolong cover full-nya plz! Aku jadi penasaran apa SVT bakal cover Crush sebagai bentuk support untuk Nayoung dan Pinky yang ada di I.O.I?


	2. 1 (b)

Pinky Bluie

Cast: SEVENTEEN, mungkin akan ada grup lain dan banyak figuran (sudah ditentukan akan datang dari grup debutan 2015/2016, jadi anggap saja Park Jin (Park Myungeun; JIN) adalah OC, ok?)

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Warning: GS tanpa merubah nama, fic tidak jelas –sekali lagi aku bilang ini akan jadi sangat tidak jelas –aku serius, mungkin akan jadi kumcerpen hubungan SoonHoon dari sini sampai pelaminan tapi aku tidak tahu.

Member yang ku-switch di fic ini: Jeonghan, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Minghao, Seungkwan. Selain itu tetap.

XXX

Seungcheol akan keluar dari kelas sekitar sepuluh menit lagi, jadi Jihoon memutuskan untuk duduk di kantin tidak jauh dari situ. Dia tidak memesan apa apa, cuma duduk disana sambil memainkan handphone.

Ada banyak Line masuk, Jihoon sampai muak melihatnya.

Grup Cheollie's Angel memang sepi karena yang sedang santai mungkin cuma Jihoon, tapi multi-chat lain yang menurut Jihoon tidak penting penting amat malah jadi ribut.

Dan Jeonghan mengirim Line; Kau pergi dengan Cheol tanpa mengajakku? Kalian main?

Jihoon membalas; Urusan kakak dan adik, ipar dilarang ikut campur.

Jeonghan membalas dengan stiker sedih.

Jihoon tidak membalas.

Jeonghan membalas; Aku lihat post IG-mu

Jihoon membalas lagi; Aku juga lihat

Jeonghan bertanya; Post IG-mu?

Jihoon menjawab; Post IG-mu, Eonnie.

Jeonghan entah kenapa membalas dengan stiker tersipu dan pesan; Aku dan Jisoo sedang merayakan anniv persahabatan yang ke...

Jeonghan menggantung pesannya, sepertinya dia menghitung dulu, lalu dia membalas; 9th

Jihoon tidak membalas. Dia tahu Joshua dan Jeonghan sudah bersahabat bahkan sejak sebelum Joshua pernah menginjakan kaki di Korea. Dia tidak masalah pada hubungan persahabatan begitu karena dia dan Seungcheol juga begitu, tapi rasanya dia tidak tahu harus membalas apa pada Jeonghan.

Jeonghan mengirim pesan lagi; Kau tidak mau ganti warna rambut?

Jihoon mengirim stiker bingung.

Jeonghan membalas; Habisnya warna rambutmu kelihatan pudar.

Jeonghan membalas lagi; Maksudku tidak se-pink waktu awal awal kau mewarnainya.

Dan Jeonghan membalas lagi; Ya, kau memang mau soft pink sih, tapi tetap saja.

Jihoon akhirnya membalas, kasihan Jeonghan kalau tidak direspon; Ash grey bagaimana?

Jeonghan membalas; Kalau itu kau kupikir warna apapun akan cocok.

Jihoon membalas; Kau juga cocok dengan warna apapun, Eonnie.

Jeonghan membalas dengan stiker tersipu, lagi lagi, lalu mengirim pesan; Tapi aku pakai hitam bagus kan?

Jihoon mengirim stiker jempol

Jeonghan mengirim pesan, dalam dialek Gyeongsang; Makasih~

Sepertinya pacaran dengan Seungcheol sudah mempengaruhi Jeonghan dengan sangat.

Lalu Jeonghan mengirim pesan lagi; Aku harus pergi, Uji.

Dan pesan lagi; Bye~

Jihoon cuma membalas dengan stiker 'goodbye' bersamaan dengan Line Wonwoo masuk.

Wonwoo mengirim pesan; Kau mau ikut tidak, Ji?

Jihoon membalas; Kemana?

Wonwoo menjawab; Main~

Dan membalas lagi; Dengan Hao

Jihoon tidak membalas, dia kan sudah punya janji dengan Seungcheol.

"Uji!"

Jihoon menoleh mendengar nama panggilan disebut, suara laki laki dan satu satunya laki laki yang akan memanggilnya begitu cuma Seungcheol.

"Aku lama ya?" tanya Seungcheol, dia baru keluar kelas.

"Tidak." Jawab Jihoon.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Seungcheol, tangannya terulur untuk mengajak Jihoon pergi.

Jihoon tidak menjawab, meraih tangan Seungcheol dan mereka berjalan ke parkiran. Biasanya kalau sedang berjalan berdua dengan Jihoon, Seungcheol suka merangkul bahu Jihoon, katanya habis Jihoo kecil jadi dia takut kalau dia tidak benar benar memegangi Jihoon maka Jihoon akan hilang. Jihoon cuma memutar mata waktu mendengar alasan semacam itu.

Dan lagi, Seungcheol itu suka sekali menyentuh orang, pegang sana, pegang sini, peluk sana, peluk sini, di sebelah Jihoon dan Wonwoo dia jadi seperti ayah yang berusaha melindungi putri putrinya yang cantik dan serigala serigala kelaparan di luar sana.

Dan Seungcheol membukakan pintu untuk Jihoon, baru duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Baru Jihoon bertanya, "Kita mau kemana, Oppa?"

Seungcheol tersenyum, "Aku sudah memikirkan sesuatu untuk hadiahnya."

Setelah itu Jihoon tidak berkata apa apa lagi, dia membiarkan Seungcheol menyetir kemanapn dia mau.

Dan ternyata Seungcheol membawanya ke toko perhiasan.

"Wow, serius?"

"Kenapa bertanya, Jihoon?" tanya Seungcheol.

"K-kau mau cari cincin untuk melamarnya?"

"Apa?" Seungcheol tertawa, "Pikiranmu jauh juga, ya, Ji."

Disitu Jihoon ingin memukul Seungcheol karena sudah berani menertawainya, tapi akhirnya dia cuma-

"Awh! Jihoon, maafkan aku!"

-menginjak kaki Seungcheol.

"Cepat masuk atau aku pulang!"

"Hei, hei, jarang marah marah begitu, maafkan aku, habis kau lucu."

Jihoon memutar mata.

Seungcheol akhirnya membuka pintu dan masuk bersama Jihoon. si penjaga toko sepertinya sudah hapal siapa Seungcheol dan dia pergi mengambil sebuah kotak kecil.

Jihoon tidak memperhatikan, dia malah melihat lihat perhiasan lain yang dijual. Semuanya terlihat indah dan berkilau, Jihoon jadi ingin pakai satu.

"Jihoon, sini." Lalu Seungcheol memanggilnya.

Jihoon menurut dan akhirnya duduk di kursi di sebelah Seungcheol. Seungcheol lalu menyodorkan kotak perhiasan pada Jihoon.

Jihoon menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Hm, akumulasi hadiah karena dua tahun yang lalu aku tidak memberimu hadiah dan karena tahun lalu aku terlalu sibuk waktu kau ulang tahun."

Seungcheol memang suka rusuh, ceroboh, kadang pelupa, kadang memalukan, dan seringnya random. Dia memang punya salah, bahkan pada Jihoon, tapi dia punya cara yang tepat untuk menebus semuanya.

Dan Jihoon membuka kotak perhiasan itu. Mungkin isinya cincin atau anting atau kalung, dengan disain simple dan berbahan emas putih terbaik. Dan ternyata,

Isinya kalung, emas kuning, tulisan nama Jihoon dalam huruf roman.

Jihoon ingin head-bang ke kaca.

Dia merasa emas kuning itu terlalu cerah, terlalu kuning, untuknya dan lagi tulisan namanya, itu seperti kalung anak anak kecil yang masih suka lupa siapa nama lengkap mereka. Tapi tetap saja, Jihoon suka bagaimana huruf anggun membentuk namanya, dia bisa mengampuni Seungcheol dalam hal yang satu ini.

"Kau suka?"

Jihoon cuma tersenyum, Seungcheol menganggap it sebagai iya.

"Mau aku pakaikan?"

Jihoon membiarkan Seungcheol mengambil kalung itu dari kotaknya lalu dia berbalik dan menyampirkan rambutnya ke bahu, jadi Seungcheol bisa mengaitkan kalung itu dari tengkuknya.

"Terimakasih untuk hadiahnya."

"Sama sama."

Lalu Jihoon teringat Jeonghan.

"Kau mau memberi apa untuk Jeonghan Eonnie?"

"Anting? Gelang? Kalung?"

"Anting saja."

Jihoon melirik Seungcheol, dia agak was was kalau Seungcheol kumat randomnya dan memilih anting yang mungkin tidak akan Jeonghan sukai.

Jeonghan Eonnie itu perempuan yang cantik memang, cewek paling cantik sealam semesta, hobinya gonta ganti warna rambut, terlihat seperti perempuan pesolek kebanyakan, tapi Jihoon bisa menjamin dia bukan tipe yang begitu.

Ok, Jeonghan Eonnie juga bersolek, tapi dia jelas jelas bukan perempuan pesolek kebanyakan.

Jeonghan itu sangat suka basket, sangat suka cokelat, dan sangat suka tidur.

Jeonghan dan Jihoon adalah teman tidur yang baik dan tidak akan mengganggu satu sama lain dalam tidur, tapi kalau mereka tidak dipantau bisa bisa mereka tidak akan keburu bangun untuk masuk kelas pagi. Untung ada Seungcheol, ada sesuatu dalam suara Seungcheol yang dengan mudah bisa menyadarkan dua Putri Tidur ini, jadi kalau Seungcheol bilang bangun, Jeonghan dan Jihoon akan bangun dengan –agak lebih- mudah.

Jeonghan suka cokelat dan cake, dan dia bisa memakannya tanpa berpikir. Dia bukan tipe yang terlalu memikirkan berat badan selama dia bahagia. Tapi kalau timbangan sudah naik, Jeonghan juga bisa jadi panik sendiri.

Jeonghan suka basket. Jihoon tidak tahu dia pernah masuk tim basket atau tidak, tapi Jeonghan pernah mengajak Jihoon dan Wonwoo ke game centre hanya untuk main memasukan-bola-basket-ke-keranjang, dan disitu Jihoon baru tahu kalau semua shoot Jeonghan selalu akurat.

Jadi untuk Jeonghan, menurut Jihoon yang paling cocok adalah anting kecil yang simple dan bersinar.

"Yang ini?" Seungcheol bertanya, dia menunjuk satu anting,

Yang kecil, simple, dan bersinar.

Jihoon tersenyum. Seungcheol pintar.

Jadi Seungcheol akhirnya membeli anting itu dan Jihoon entah kenapa merasa lebih santai karena dia yakin Jeonghan akan suka antingnya.

Dia duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelah pengemudi dan memakai sabuk pengaman.

Seungcheol bertanya, "Kau tidak ambil foto lalu post ke IG?"

Jihoon cuma melirik Seungcheol.

Sejak kapan Seungcheol peduli IG Jihoon?

Sepertinya pacaran dengan Jeonghan sudah mempengaruhi Seungcheol dengan sangat.

"Hm." Jihoon cuma menjawab seperti itu.

Tapi dia tetap mengambil foto kalungnya dan post di IG. Tag Seungcheol, tapi tanpa caption karena Jihoon tidak tahu harus menulis apa.

Dan tiba tiba, ada suatu yang tidak Jihoon pikirkan sebelumnya walaupun harusnya dia sudah sadar.

Jeonghan merusuh di komentar; Uwah! Jihoonnie! Itu dari Seungcheol? Dari Seungcheol? Serius?

Oh, Jihoon baru paham, ini adalah cara untuk membuat Jeonghan panas.

Jadi Jihoon sengaja tidak membalas Jeonghan, biar dia terbakar saja dulu, lagian dia sudah bisa menebak dengan benar.

"Ayo kita makan, Ji." Kata Seungcheol.

Jihoon melirik padanya, dia pasti tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi di post IG Jihoon. Seungcheol kan belum buka Instagram-nya.

Dan Jihoon cuma menjawab, "Ayo."

"Cafe biasa, ya."

"Ok."

XXX

Note-sangat-amat-penting: KEMARIN JIHOON PAKAI SAFETY SHORTS SEPERTI YANG BIASA PEREMPUAN PAKAI DI BALIK ROK! ARGH! Padahal pahanya itu aku suka sekali! Thick, pale, looks soooooo soft~

Note(1): Kemarin Jihoon tidak pakai safety shorts dan pahanya ampun, aku frustasi sama paha cowok chubby yang tingginya sepantaran denganku. Mau gigit, mau gigit.

Note(2): Jadi tiap aku sedih, untuk jadi tidak sedih lagi aku hanya harus melihat video dimana semua baju Jihoon kebesaran dan itu –Argh! Aku frustasi!

Note(3): Jihoon dengan baju kebesaran itu membuat aku berpikir bagaimana kalau fem!Jihoon di fanfic ini pakai baju Soonyoung atau baju Seungcheol, paling parah baju Mingyu. Sekarang kalau tingginya 154 dan Mingyu ada di 185 dan mungkin sebenarnya lebih tinggi lagi, kira kira setenggelam apa dia dalam baju Mingyu? Pasti manis! Dan aku senang membayangkan dia merasa terusan barunya a.k.a kaos SY/SC/MG sudah cukup panjang untuk menutupi kaki aduhai, tapi ternyata tidak dan aduh! Paha-paha-paha!

Note(4): Aku cuma terlalu suka (cewek dan) paha. Aih, suka sekali, aku suka sekali memperhatikan celana idol. Bahkan hal pertama yang aku ingat soal BTS adalah celana pendek dan celana kulit. Karena aku suka paha, makanya tidak heran kalau aku suka Jimin. Kalau memikirkan Jimin aku frustasi.

Note(5): Dan aku suka kontras kulit ke rambut hitam, Jimin bakal nge-slay aku comeback kali ini, harus siap siap tidak menjerit. Bernapas-bernapas-bernapas.

Note(6): Tahun ini hebatnya aku frustasi karena 3Ji, 1) Solo-nya Jiho 2) Jimin di Perfect Man 3) Paha Jihoon. Jisoo belum membuatku frustasi, tapi kalau dia terus pakai kemeja dengan gaya seperti itu, aku bisa naksir dia dan geregetan sendiri dulu. (Tapi Seo Jisoo sudah membuatku gereget setelah dia jadi super bijak dan aku ingin menangis, AOA Jimin sudah membuatku kecanduan tet-tet-tet di intro Elvis dan rap-nya. Aku kangen era seperti Elvis.)

Note(7): Apa yang SEVENTEEN pakai untuk showcase itu keren keren sekali, aku ingin mencuri looksnya, apalagi kemeja Jisoo dan Seungkwan. Kapan kapan mungkin aku akan berburu kemeja, dan jaket jeans seperti Woozi, juga jaket kulit Hao. Apa yang mereka pakai di era ini manis dan lagunya juga manis dan dance-nya juga keren, Hoshi itu benar benar bisa menjadikan apapun jadi sumber inspirasi, ya.


	3. 1 (c)

Pinky Bluie

Cast: SEVENTEEN, mungkin akan ada grup lain dan banyak figuran (sudah ditentukan akan datang dari grup debutan 2015/2016)

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Warning: GS tanpa merubah nama, alur yang mungkin lambat-lambat-lambat sekali, fic tidak jelas –sekali lagi aku bilang ini akan jadi sangat tidak jelas –aku serius, mungkin akan jadi kumcerpen hubungan SoonHoon.

Member yang ku-switch di fic ini: Jeonghan, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Minghao, Seungkwan. Selain itu tetap.

XXX

Tempat nongkrong kesukaan mereka –Jihoon, Wonwoo, dan Seungcheol- bukan restoran cepat saji, bukan juga sebuah bar, mereka punya dua tempat nongkrong kesukaan; satu cafe dan satu restoran keluarga yang punya pancake yang Wonwoo sangat suka, juga milkshake yang mereka bertiga suka.

Dan Seungcheol berbelok ke restoran itu.

Jihoon sedang main handphone, memandangi satu satu komen IG yang bilang dia mirip BTS Suga, komen komen itu menelan komen teman temannya. Tapi Jihoon masih sadar kalau Seungcheol belok ke restoran.

Padahal dia bilang mau ke cafe.

Jihoon melirik Seungcheol, meminta penjelasan, sementara Seungcheol masih fokus mengemudi. Seungcheol merasa dipandangi Jihoon dan akhirnya tertawa canggung, "Aku sedang ingin makan nasi goreng, dan kau juga belum makan siang kan?"

Aih, padahal Jihoon mau melewatkan makan siang hari ini, dia ingin makan pagi dan malam saja. Jihoon menghela napas.

"Ayolah, jangan marah, Jihoon."

Jihoon masih tidak menjawab. Setelah Seungcheol parkir dia melompat turun dan buru buru masuk ke restoran, hampir menabrak seseorang. Orang itu sepertinya tidak sadar Jihoon hampir menyenggolnya karena dia sibuk mengobrol dengan temannya.

"Hyung, cepat! Nanti aku digorok dosen!"

Orang yang nyaris Jihoon tabrak itu laki laki, jauh lebih tinggi dari Jihoon –itu jelas, semua orang juga begitu- dan warna rambutnya terang. Jihoon merasa pernah melihatnya tapi dimana dia lupa.

"Sabar, Chan." Katanya, dia cepat cepat menuruni tangga di depan pintu restoran dan mengejar temannya –Chan.

"Aku tidak bisa sabar ini masalah nyawa!" Chan berseru.

Melihat pemuda itu Jihoon cuma bisa memikirkan satu kata, Tampan.

Tampan sampai mungkin melebihi ketampanan Mingyu.

Wow.

Melihat Jihoon cuma terdiam, Seungcheol menepuk bahunya, "Kau tidak apa apa, Uji?"

Tapi Jihoon masih kesal padanya, jadi dia langsung berjalan lagi, Seungcheol terkikik di belakangnya.

Restoran kesukaan mereka itu sangat nyaman, dinding berwarna gading, lantai kayu di lantai atas dan lantai batu di bawah, batu itu dingin dan menenangkan, Jihoon suka. Kursi kayu yang ada disini dasainnya simple dan tidak meninggalkan garis di kulit Jihoon kalaupun dia terlalu lama duduk di sana, tapi favorite Jihoon tetap satu; sofa warna gelap yang seakan bisa menenggelamkannya waktu dia duduk di sana. Posisinya tidak dekat jendela, tapi itu tidak masalah.

Seperti yang satu itu, yang sedang Wonwoo duduki itu.

Wonwoo?

Jihoon awalnya tidak melihatnya di antara pengunjung restoran, Jihoon sedang mencari tempat kosong yang nyaman karena dia cukup pemilih untuk itu. Dan tahu tahu matanya menangkap Wonwoo yang melambai padanya. Gadis itu pakai jaket kulit hitam, rambutnya warna gelap dan tadi dia menunduk melihat handphone, sudah begitu dia duduk di sofa warna gelap, bagaimana Jihoon mau sadar kalau ada dia?

Seungcheol tersenyum pada Wonwoo, kemudian menarik Jihoon ke mejanya. Wonwoo saat itu sedang membayar dan dia bicara sesuatu pada si pelayan. Jihoon tidak tahu apa, tapi yang jelas begitu Seungcheol mempersilahkannya untuk duduk duluan mereka datang bersama pelayan yang mengangkat piring piring kotor.

"Hallo." Sapanya, dia berleha leha di sofa seperti dia yang punya restoran, padahal bukan.

"Hai, Wonwoo." Sapa Seungcheol.

Wonwoo tersenyum dan tidak bicara apa apa, Seungcheol juga tidak bicara apa apa lagi padanya, dia memanggil pelayan untuk minta buku menu tapi tidak buru buru memesan karena dia tahu perempuan perempuannya ini sangat pemilih soal menu.

"Kau bilang kau mau main." Kata Jihoon pada Wonwoo.

"Kau bilang kau ada janji dengan Seungcheol Oppa." Balas Wonwoo.

Seungcheol menimbrung, "Dan janji denganku termasuk juga janji makan siang disini."

Wonwoo mengangguk, pura pura serius, tapi lalu bercerita, "Kau tahu kan, Ji, tadi aku mengajakmu main dan kami memang main, tapi Hao di telepon ibunya dan Chan –Chan itu anak aksel, dia bahkan lebih muda dua tahun dari Mingyu- dia harus mengejar dosen, jadi kita bubar disini."

Oh, jadi Chan dan cowok tampan tadi itu teman Wonwoo, pantas Jihoon merasa dia mengenal cowok tampan tadi.

Tapi Jihoon tidak bicara apa apa dan cuma mengangguk saja.

Jihoon membuka buku menu dan Seungcheol bertanya, "Kau mau apa?"

Jihoon tidak bicara, dia mengetuk menu yang dia inginkan dan Seungcheol memesankannya, salad untuk Jihoon, nasi goreng, dan dua gelas jus jeruk.

Wonwoo menambahkan, "Aku mau es krim, Oppa."

Lalu Seungcheol menambahkan es krim untuk Wonwoo dan teh tawar kalau kalau Wonwoo mau menghilangkan rasa lengket dan manis setelah makan es krim.

"Kau tidak makan, Wonwoo?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Aku kan sudah makan dengan teman teman tadi." Jawab Wonwoo.

Bicara tentang teman teman, Jihoon sebenarnya tida ingin juga bertemu dengan orang baru, dia sudah nyaman bersama Wonwoo dan Seungcheol dan dia ingin tetap begitu saja, tidak bertambah dan tidak berkurang.

"Jihoon."

Jihoon menoleh saat Wonwoo memanggilnya, "Iya?"

"Itu kalung baru?"

"Iya." Kata Jihoon, dia tersenyum, "Ini hadiah ulang tahun."

"Oh, lucu loh."

Jihoon cuma tersenyum dan melirik Seungcheol yang tersenyum, sepertinya dia bangga dengan apa yang sudah dia berikan pada Jihoon. Wonwoo paham, setelah melihat itu, kalau yang memberi kalung itu adalah Seungcheol.

"Dari Oppa?"

"Iya." Jawab Jihoon.

Setelah itu pesanan mereka datang, Seungcheol makan dengan tenang sementara Jihoon dan Wonwoo makan sambil mengobrol.

"Kau masih marah pada Mingyu?" tanya Jihoon.

Wonwoo mengangguk dengan pasti, lalu dia bilang, "Sebenarnya tidak sih, cuma dia harus melakukan sesuatu dulu untukku sebelum aku secara official memaafkannya."

Jihoon tertawa kecil, "Memangnya harus begitu?"

"Tidak juga sih," jawab Wonwoo, "tapi aku ingin begitu saja."

Jihoon jadi penasaran pacaran itu seperti apa, juga cara apa yang akan Seungcheol pakai untuk membujuk Jeonghan untuk memaafkannya.

"Aku tidak marah padanya, Jihoon." Wonwoo mulai bercerita dan Jihoon mendengarkan, "tapi aku benar benar ingin bertemu dengannya hari ini."

Dan ada Line masuk.

Ketiganya melirik handphone masing masing dan ternyata handphone Seungcheol yang berbunyi.

"Aku tahu dia sibuk, dia bukan tipe anak yang harus mengejar-ngejar nilai, tapi karena dia terlalu rajin, justru itu yang menyusahkannya, kau paham?"

Jihoon menggeleng. Jihoon tidak tahu hal apa yang membuat Mingyu pusing selain nilai.

"Ah." Wonwoo mulai mau merengek, jadi Jihoon menepuk bahunya.

"Bukannya kalian baru jalan kemarin?" tanya Jihoon.

"Iya, tapi aku merasa tidak cukup kalau cuma bertemu seminggu sekali, aku ingin setidaknya kami bertemu dua kali seminggu."

"Kau segitu kangennya dengan Mingyu, ya?"

"Aku kangen sekali, Jihoon."

Jihoon cuma bisa berkedip, menurutnya Mingyu cuma anak kecil menyebalkan yang minta ditimpuk pakai gitar, tapi sepertinya pada Wonwoo dia berubah 180 derajat.

Dan lagi lagi Line masuk, kali ini ke handphone Wonwoo.

"Jihoon, lihat ini."

Jihoon bergeser, melihat layar handphone Wonwoo, dari Xu Minghao; Ayo main besok, loteng rumah Eonnie ada TV-nya kan?

Dan Minghao menambahkan screen capture chat-nya dengan Hoshi.

Dan masih menjelaskan; Hoshi Oppa bilang TV-nya rusak tapi dia mau main PS dengan Jun, jadi besok kita mau numpang main PS di TV Eonnie, ok?

Dan menjelaskan siapa saja yang ikut; Aku, Eonnie, Jun, dan Hoshi saja, tapi terserah kalau Eonnie mau bawa teman, itu kan rumahmu.

Wonwoo membalas; OK, aku tunggu. Aku bawa Lee Jihoon.

"Hei, Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo nyengir, "Mau ikut, kan? Aku tahu besok jadwalmu kosong, Jihoon, jangan mengelak."

Wah, Jihoon skak mat, "Ok, aku ikut, tapi jemput."

"OK, aku jemput."

Minghao mengirim Line lagi; Lee Jihoon?

Dan satu lagi yang lebih panjang; Lee Jihoon yang rambutnya pink itu? Yang suka cover lagu dengan Joshua H!?

Wonwoo membalas; Iya, yang itu. Aku kan sudah bilang dia berteman dengan Joshua H

"Aku tidak berteman dengannya, kami cuma senior dan junior." Ralat Jihoon.

Wonwoo tertawa, "Itu sih namanya berteman, Jihoon."

Lalu Minghao memberi kesimpulan final; Jadi besok kita main PS di rumah Eonnie. Aku, Eonnie, Jun, Hoshi, dan Lee Jihoon-ssi yang manis. Sumpah ya, dia manis banget! Jam 10, bisa?

Wonwoo menjawab; Bisa, kutunggu.

"Kau ikut, kan, Ji?" tanya Wonwoo.

Jihoon melirik tidak suka padanya, "Bertanya sekali lagi aku tidak jadi ikut."

"Ok." Kata Wonwoo, "Aku jemput sekitar jam sepuluh. Jangan percaya kalau Hao bilang jam sepuluh, dia pasti ngaret dan Hoshi tidak akan jalan kalau Jun dan Hao belum jalan."

"Oh, okay."

Wonwoo meletakan lagi handphone-nya.

"Wonwoo Noona."

"Mingyu?"

Dan tiba tiba Mingyu muncul, dia tidak berantakan tapi lengan bajunya terkena cat dan dia membawa tas.

"Noona, maafkan aku. Semalam aku –terus tadi pagi-"

"Sst!" Wonwoo menyuruhnya diam, dan Mingyu langsung diam. Wonwoo menatapnya dengan tatapannya yang dingin.

Uwah... pokerface, pokerface. Wonwoo garang sekali saat ini. Jihoon diam diam menelan ludah.

"Noona, aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau memaafkanku."

Wonwoo merapikan barangnya, cuma menggumamkan 'bye' pada Jihoon dan Seungcheol lalu dia berdiri.

"Ikut aku." Perintahnya pada Mingyu dan Mingyu mengikutinya dari belakang seperti anak anjing.

Jihoon berkedip, kemudian saling berpandangan dengan Seungcheol yang meminum teh tawar bekas Wonwoo yang isinya tinggal setengah, "Biarkan saja mereka, Jihoon."

Dengan habisnya teh itu berarti semua yang ada di meja mereka sudah habis dan Seungcheol membayar.

XXX

0: Sebenarnya fic ini juga bisa ditulis dari sudut pandang Jihoon dengan menggunakan kata Aku, karena fic ini sangat amat berpusat pada Jihoon.

1: Jadi 1(a), 1(b), 1(c) itu masih ada di hari yang sama, kalau digabung bisa jadi 4000 kata lebih dan aku malas baca yang panjang panjang begitu apalagi ceritanya cuma begini saja, jadi kupotong supaya bacanya mudah~

2: Mengenai karakter JeongJiWon itu sama sama kuambil dari aku sendiri dan kucampur dengan orang orang disekitarku, Jihoon dan Wonwoo adalah aku dan seorang teman yang sudah dekat dari bertahun tahun yang lalu, sifatku kusilang dengan sifatnya dan kubagi ke Jihoon dan Wonwoo di fic ini, Jeonghan adalah aku yang menyebalkan dan rusuh di SNS dicampur dengan temanku yang makin hari makin girly, padahal dulu waktu awal kenal denganku kita sama sama tidak girly, tapi dia memunculkan aura perempuannya sambil tetap mempertahankan serunya dia, jadinya manis tapi masih bisa diajak merusuh. Seungcheol adalah oppa-ku, seorang kakak (ketemu gede) yang sangat melindungiku, anak random yang memberi saran tidak masuk akal, padahal sebenarnya ada makna tersendiri yang terkandung dalam kata kata ngaco-nya.

Note: Jadi? Hip Song yang I.O.I bawain di Syuga maen~ itu pernah di-recycle sama Scarlet, dan aslinya itu lagu BANG SIHYUK. BANG SIHYUK? BANG SIHYUK YANG ITU? BANG SIHYUK ITU? Wow! Katanya itu buat project Banana Girl di tahun 2003, tapi tetep aja, Bang Sihyuk + Scarlet + I.O.I = Aku bingung.

Note(2): Rambut Hani lucu, aku jadi ingin potong pendek, tapi aku lebih cocok rambut panjang dan aku takut Jeonghan-ed kalau potong pendek (Maksudnya, rambutnya nggak jatuh seperti apa yang aku bayangkan.)

Note(3): Aku agak yakin era ini Woozi tidak akan (mau) pakai celana pendek lagi, karena kalau pahanya terlihat seperti waktu dia belum pakai safety shorts itu bakal terkesan... tapi kalau dia pakai safety shorts terus bisa bisa itu jadi sesuatu yang tidak akan kpop lupakan; idol mungil di boyband menggunakan safety shorts seperti yang biasa member girlband pakai. Dan itu membuatnya jadi makin mirip anak cewek, tingginya, suaranya, kulitnya(, pahanya), dan rambut pink-nya era lalu, aih! Semuanya terlalu manis, Ji! Ji! Manismu overload!

Note(4): Pernah tidak punya teman yang saking lamanya temenan sampai isi lemari yang setema, misalkan jadi sama sama selalu pakai denim, atau skema warna yang mirip, atau sama sama belanja dari brand yang sama tapi beda item?

Curhat: Kadang kadang aku berpikir Seunghyun itu cowok yang menyebalkan, sebagai adik dia membuat aku, kakaknya, ingin sekali sekali menghajarnya, atau merampoknya. Seunghyun itu anak yang tampan dan aku absurd dan kita tidak pernah berhasil duduk lama lama berdua aku tidak mengerti, adikku kenapa kacau begini?


	4. 2 (a)

Pinky Bluie

Cast: SEVENTEEN, mungkin akan ada grup lain dan banyak figuran (sudah ditentukan akan datang dari grup debutan 2015/2016)

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Warning: GS tanpa merubah nama, alur yang mungkin lambat-lambat-lambat sekali, fic tidak jelas –sekali lagi aku bilang ini akan jadi sangat tidak jelas –aku serius, mungkin akan jadi kumcerpen hubungan SoonHoon.

Member yang ku-switch di fic ini: Jeonghan, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Minghao, Seungkwan. Selain itu tetap.

XXX

Jihoon bangun karena handphone-nya berisik, ada seorang fangirl nyasar ke Line dan mulai berkicau tentang BTS yang ganteng, tidak puas dengan foto teaser dalam arti ingin lebih banyak lagi, dan kemudian nyampah di group chat.

Dan sayangnya fangirl itu Wonwoo. Dia sebenarnya fangirl apa saja, Cha Hakyeon sampai Kye Bumzu, syaratnya cuma harus punya lagu yang Wonwoo sukai sampai dinyanyikan dimana mana dan visual yang menarik hati Wonwoo.

Dan sekarang tambah ribut ketika Jeonghan membalas; VMINVMINVMINVMIN

Dan membalas lagi; MEREKA SEUMUR DENGANKU DEMI APA?

Wonwoo membalas; Demikian sekilas info, Eonnie

Dan Wonwoo mengirim video teaser BTS yang baru.

Jeonghan menjerit jerit lewat stiker dan membalas; JIHOON HARUS GANTI WARNA RAMBUT SEWARNA SUGA!

Dan dia berisik sendiri; Warnanya bagus sekali! Kalau di Suga cocok di Uji juga pasti cocok.

Jihoon tertawa malas dan melihat jam. 08:30? Nice, fangirl itu berhasil membangunkannya.

Sebenarnya Jihoon juga tahu jadi fans dari sebuah grup atau seseorang itu bagaimana, tapi dia bukan tipe yang akan merusuh seperti Wonwoo dan Jeonghan dan walaupun dia tahu Jungkook di concept photo jadi makin tampan, dia tidak akan menangis karena itu. Dia tipe yang jadi fans karena lagu dan dia tipe anak yang agak elektronik dalam genre jadi sisi Red dari Red Velvet itu benar benar favorit-nya sekali, dan dia juga suka sisi Velvet-nya.

Dan di antara concept photo BTS yang menggunung, terlihat lebih banyak dari apa yang bisa dilihat di website BTS, entah Wonwoo mencuri foto foto cantik itu darimana, Jihoon membalas; Berisik

Wonwoo membalas; Maaf, habis mereka terlalu tampan, geumjin geumjin~

Dan Jeonghan menggodanya; Lebih tampan mana dengan Mingyu?

Wonwoo dengan cepat menjawab; MINGYU

Jihoon setuju, lagian siapa juga yang bakal bilang Mingyu tidak tampan?

Jeonghan membalas; Tapi Kookie makin besar makin tampan, ya. Aduh, Noona tidak kuat, Kook!

Dia menambahkan stiker pusing.

Wonwoo membalas dengan stiker jempol.

Jihoon akhirnya ikut dalam obrolan; RM pakai warna rambut Suga kemarin, ya?

Wonwoo bertanya; Mint?

Dan dia menjawabnya sendiri; Kelihatannya begitu.

Jeonghan kemudian berkicau lagi karena bahasannya sudah jadi warna rambut; Aku kaget loh warna rambut V dan Jin jadi begitu.

Wonwoo membalas; Geumjin! Geumjin!

Jihoon malah membahas V; V kalau begitu jadi mirip Red Velvet Joy.

Wonwoo mengirim stiker bingung.

Jeonghan menjelaskan; Rambut kemerahan

Dan menjelaskan lagi; Lens biru

Dan lagi; Ekspresinya juga mirip

Dia mengambil semua yang ingin Jihoon katakan; Nah. Juga mirip konsep Ariel-nya Wendy di OOTN

Jeonghan membalas; Iya ya, rambut merah mata biru. Tapi warna rambut V lebih mirip warna rambut Joy di Ice Cream Cake. Ekspresi-nya juga.

Jihoon tidak membalas lagi, Wonwoo tidak membalas lagi, Jeonghan juga tidak bicara lagi.

Dan tiba tiba Line dari Wonwoo datang; Jadi, aku jemput jam 9, ya.

Hah! Sembilan!?

Jihoon melirik jam, sudah mau jam sembilan.

Dia buru buru mengirim Line pada Wonwoo; JANGAN MENDADAK MERUBAH RENCANANYA, NONA JEON!

Dan Jihoon tanpa melihat berpikir apa apa lagi langsung lari ke kamar mandi. Dia mandi sesuka hatinya, terserah mau Wonwoo menunggu sampai tiga jam sekalipun, dia harus dihukum karena sudah menyusahkan Jihoon.

Jihoon keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut hampir kering dan hanya pakai handuk.

"Wow." Kata Wonwoo, dia tiba tiba sudah tiduran di ranjang Jihoon sambil main handphone saja.

"Apa?" tanya Jihoon ketus.

"Aku sudah menunggumu sejam, Jihoon." kata Wonwoo.

Mereka sama sama melirik jam, 10:05.

Wonwoo bilang dia mau menjemput Jihoon jam sepuluh kemarin.

"Kau! Kau menjebakku!?"

"Tidak! Aku hanya berusaha membuatmu siap tepat pada waktunya! Kemarin aku bilang jam sepuluh, Sayang, dan kau sudah ngaret lima menit."

Sialan, Wonwoo sudah benar benar hapal bagaimana cara membuat Jihoon secara tidak langsung menuruti apa maunya.

Jihoon tidak berkata apa apa, dia memakai pakaian dalam, lalu wewangian, lalu menyisir rambutnya, dan Wonwoo sudah terbiasa melihat Jihoon pamer badan begitu. Sebagian dari diri Wonwoo ingin tutup mata, tapi sebagian yang lain ingin memilihkan baju untuk Jihoon.

"Rok?" tanya Jihoon.

"Celana, kita mau duduk di lantai, Ji."

Jihoon mengambil sebuah celana jeans pendek.

Wonwoo bangun dari tidurnya, "Terlalu pendek, Jihoon!"

"Please, Sayang, " Jihoon memutar matanya, "Pertama, aku sudah cukup umur untuk pamer paha-"

"Tapi kau kelihatan seperti anak duabelas tahun yang polos, Ji." Rengek Wonwoo, dia mulai jadi menyebalkan seperti Mingyu.

Jihoon mendengus, "Dan aku ingin terlihat lebih tinggi di sampingmu, Jangkung."

"Kau bisa pakai heels dan tidak pamer paha, M-Jihoon." Wonwoo nyaris bilang mungil tapi tidak jadi karena dia tahu dia bakal dihajar kalau sampai bilang mungil, "A-aku bilang begini karena aku mencintaimu, Jihoon, aku tidak mau kau menarik perhatian orang orang tidak bermoral di luar sana."

Jihoon mengulum senyum, "Thanks, aku juga mencintaimu."

Akhirnya dia memakai jeans lurus yang ujungnya digulung, memperlihatkan mata kakinya, sedikit betisnya dan kaos yang panjangnya jatuh di ban pinggang tapi lengannya cukup panjang untuk sampai ke sikunya. Wonwoo setuju dengan pakaian ini, Wonwoo sendiri pakai kaos hitam dan rok jeans ¾. Jihoon agak kesal, tadi katanya tidak boleh pakai rok.

Jihoon iri, perempuan yang tinggi dan langsing seperti Wonwoo bakal bagus pakai apapun, akan selalu terlihat tinggi dan langsing, sementara Jihoon tidak begitu, dia mungil dan lebih berisi, dia mudah terlihat gendut dan tenggelam dalam pakaian.

Itulah kenapa isi lemarinya kebanyakan bawahan pendek, karena dengan pakaian pas badan dan pendek, Jihoon tidak terlihat terlalu kecil, atau terlalu seperti anak kecil, atau juga tenggelam dalam baju.

Mereka akhirnya keluar kamar, lalu keluar rumah, seperti biasa orang tua Jihoon tidak ada di rumah.

Dan mereka bertemu Seungcheol di luar.

Seungcheol bersiul, dua gadis ini menoleh.

"Mau kemana, Ladies?"

"Main." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Oh, main kemana?"

"Ke rumahku." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Pakai bis?" tanya Seungcheol lagi.

"Iya." Jawab Wonwoo lagi.

Seungcheol sepertinya tidak suka kalau gadis gadisnya ini naik bis, terlihat dari ekspresinya.

"Tunggu." Perintahnya.

Sementara itu Wonwoo dan Jihoon tahu Seungcheol akan mengeluarkan mobil. Dan dalam beberapa menit mereka bertiga sudah ada di dalam mobil Seungcheol.

"Coba sini foto." Kata Wonwoo, "Oppa yang belum mandi dan gadis gadis yang sudah cantik."

Seungcheol berdecak, tapi tetap mengambilkan foto mereka bertiga.

"Sabunku habis, aku mau beli dulu baru mandi." Katanya.

"Habis karena kau mainkan?" tanya Jihoon.

"Sst! Sst!" karena bahasannya berpotensi jadi menjurus, Wonwoo berusaha menghentikan dua temannya ini.

Sambil menyetir, Seungcheol membahas hal lain, "Jadi tema kalian hari ini kaus warna gelap dan jeans?"

Jihoon melirik Wonwoo yang meliriknya juga.

"Baju kalian sama sama gelap dan bawahannya sama sama jeans." Katanya.

Jihoon bingung ini antara Seungcheol yang ketularan Jeonghan atau dia sudah tidak punya bahan obrolan lagi.

Tapi setidaknya lebih baik daripada Seungcheol bahas soal sarapan. Kalau dia tahu Jihoon belum makan, dia pasti membawa mereka ke tempat makan terdekat dan menyuruhnya makan apapun yang ada.

"Nanti foto ya, mau kupost di IG." Kata Seungcheol.

IG Seungcheol isinya memang bukan diri sendiri, banyak foto gedung, foto hewan, foto tempat tempat dari cafe sampai water park, dan yang paling banyak adalah foto orang orang yang dekat dengannya, Jihoon berpikir Seungcheol sangat menyayangi orang orang ini sampai memasukan banyak foto mereka ke IG-nya. Banyak foto Jeonghan, juga foto Jihoon dan Wonwoo, foto ketiganya dalam baju renang juga ada, tapi paling banyak foto Jeonghan sendiri dan foto Jihoon dan Wonwoo berdua, dan juga ada foto Tempest. Tempest itu geng Seungcheol dari SMP, waktu mereka SMA mereka masih sering kumpul walaupun beda sekolah dan itu berlanjut sampai sekarang. Jihoon juga kenal anak anak Tempest –karena dulu mereka menawari Jihoon jadi satu satunya cewek di geng- walau tidak terlalu dekat. Anak anak Tempest itu Seungcheol, Shim Yoosang, Na Youngwon, dan Jang Doyoon, Jang Doyoon yang paling dekat dengan Seungcheol jadi Jihoon paling hapal dia. Tiap kumpul mereka pasti foto sebagai bukti kalau mereka kumpul, mereka benar benar menjaga persahabatan walaupun mereka jauh.

Seungcheol akhirnya berhenti di depan rumah Wonwoo dan dia mengambil beberapa foto Jihoon dan Wonwoo dengan kamera handphone dan akhirnya dia bilang, "Sini peluk aku dulu sebelum pergi."

Jihoon dan Wonwoo menghambur ke pelukan Seungcheol. Dan Seungcheol mencium pipi Wonwoo sekali, kemudian memegang wajah Jihoon lalu mencium masing masing pipinya dan keningnya. Jihoon meronta tapi dia tetap tidak bisa lepas.

"Oppa! Kau membuat poniku berantakan!"

Seungcheol tertawa, tersenyum dengan lebar, "Selamat bersenang senang, ya. Telepon aku kalau mau dijemput."

"Iya, bawel." Kata Jihoon, dia menyusul Wonwoo masuk ke rumah dan Seungcheol pergi lagi.

Jihoon mengeluh, "Uh, aku ingin cuci muka."

Jalan menuju loteng rumah Wonwoo melewati dapur, dan Jihoon bersikeras dia harus membersihkan diri dari bekas bekas Seungcheol yang belum mandi,

"Sana, sana, cuci muka di bak cuci." Kata Wonwoo, dan dia mengambilkan handuk dan sabun mukanya kalau Jihoon mau.

"Thanks." Gumam Jihoon. dia pakai sedikit sekali sabun muka Wonwoo dan menenggelamkan mukanya yang terlijpat di tangan Wonwoo.

"Ampun, Jihoon." kata Wonwoo, "Jadi ini kelakukan perempuan yang sudah cukup umur untuk pamer paha?"

Jihoon kesal, dia merasa Wonwoo secara tidak langsung bilang kalau dia itu anak kecil. Jihoon tidak bicara apa apa, dia cuma mengusapkan sabun muka Wonwoo ke pipi Wonwoo, lalu cuci tangan.

"Yah! Jihoon!"

Jihoon mengambil handuk dari Wonwoo dan membiarkannya cuci muka. Lalu setelah Wonwoo cuci muka, mereka naik ke atas.

XXX

Hari ini anak anak datang, aku merasa harus bilang thanks for today tapi aku jarang bilang begitu. Aku sayang anak anak, walaupun kita sekarang jadinya cuma bertiga, seperti JeongJiWon, cowoknya... Cuma Han Oppa (yang ada diposisi Hoshi) saja yang dekat dengan kami.

Kadang segala sesuatunya tidak berjalan seperti apa yang kita mau.

Kalau ada masalah begini aku ingin menenggelamkan diri pada idol, BTS comeback, SVT comeback, I.O.I debut, aku ingin mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin foto konsep BTS yang berantakan dimana mana, aku ingin mencuri foto foto dari photobook yang cantik, aku ingin mencuri foto dari photoshoot majalah. Aku ingin berburu foto dan mencuri looks.

Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa perempuan suka belanja. Aku sih bukan suka belanjanya, tapi memikirkan sesuatu selain hal hal yang memberatkanku. Uh! Omega!Jimin, aku butuh diceramahi suamimu! (Studi tentang Serigala)

(omong omong soal Jimin, aku jadi ingat soal hal yang waktu itu aku bicarakan dengan ibuku. Konklusinya ibuku ingin menamaiku Ha-Min, tapi ayahku ingin Mi-Young dan Sylvia, dan sebenarnya namaku nyaris Stephanie. Stephanie Hwang Miyoung, bukannya itu Tiffany SNSD ya?)

Note: 2 (a) membuatku berpikir, kelakuan oh kelakuan.


	5. 2 (b)

Pinky Bluie

Cast: SEVENTEEN, mungkin akan ada grup lain dan banyak figuran (sudah ditentukan akan datang dari grup debutan 2015/2016)

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Warning: GS tanpa merubah nama, alur yang mungkin lambat-lambat-lambat sekali, fic tidak jelas –sekali lagi aku bilang ini akan jadi sangat tidak jelas –aku serius, mungkin akan jadi kumcerpen hubungan SoonHoon.

Member yang ku-switch di fic ini: Jeonghan, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Minghao, Seungkwan. Selain itu tetap.

XXX

Waktu Wonwoo dan Jihoon naik ke atas, di atas sudah ada tim lengkap; Hao, Jun, Hoshi, dan sekarang tambah Wonwoo dan Jihoon.

"Wah, Jun, kapan kau datang?" tanya Wonwoo.

Jun tersenyum.

Jihoon ingat, Jun ini cowok tampan yang nyaris dia tabrak kemarin.

"Baru saja." kata Jun.

Temannya yang sedang memilih karakter di PS bicara, "Dia datang setengah jam yang lalu." Anak itu warna rambutnya mencolok sekali, biru.

Jihoon tadinya ingin langsung duduk di dekat tangga, tapi Wonwoo menariknya ke hadapan seorang gadis yang juga sedang memilih karakter di PS, game bertarung dan sedang dalam versus mode.

"Hai," sapa gadis itu, matanya bulat dan dia kurus seperti Wonwoo, rambutnya cokelat, dia manis, tapi terlihat dewasa, tapi juga terlihat seperti anak kecil, "Aku Minghao, aku juniormu, Jihoon-ssi"

Jihoon tadinya bingung harus memperkenalkan diri dengan nama lengkap atau nama panggilan, tapi karena Minghao sudah memanggilnya Jihoon akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan diri sebagai Jihoon, "Aku Jihoon."

"Kau terkenal di antara teman temanku loh. Jihoon-ssi pernah cover lagu Maroon V bareng Joshua H, kan?"

"Oh, kau tahu soal itu?"

"Tentu! Suaramu bagus sekali, aku suka mendengarnya, kau harus tahu kalau kau juga jadi punya fansclub karena itu, Jihoon-ssi."

"Eng, Eonnie saja."

"Hah! Boleh aku panggil Eonnie?"

"B-boleh."

Minghao tersenyum, Jihoon masih agak tidak percaya dengan pujian Minghao tadi. Kalau memang Minghao menyukai suaranya, harusnya dia memberi bukti dengan menjelaskan apa apa saja dari suara Jihoon yang dia suka, warna vocal? Teknik? Head voice-nya yang melengking? Atau flow saat dia nge-rap? Apa? Harusnya Minghao menjelaskan baru Jihoon percaya.

Wonwoo sedikit mendorong Jihoon. Aduh, pasti tadi dia terlihat seperti anak hilang yang menunggu apa lagi yang akan Minghao katakan.

Akhirnya Jihoon melangkah di belakang punggung Minghao, dia duduk di tengah di antara Minghao dan anak berambut biru.

Anak itu mengulurkan tangan. Jabat tangan? Jihoon bingung, tapi tahu tahu dia sudah menerima tangan itu seperti dia menggenggam tangan Seungcheol. Hm, apa seperti ini tidak apa apa?

"Halo, aku Hoshi."

Rambutnya biru, matanya sipit, dan Mingyu jelas jelas lebih tampan darinya. Jihoon langsung berpikir Hoshi ini orang Jepang dari namanya.

"Tapi nama asliku, Kwon Soonyoung." Katanya lagi.

Oh, Jihoon pikir Hoshi itu nama asli.

"Byeol(bintang)?"

"Iya, Byeol." Kata Hoshi, dia sepertinya paham Jihoon mengartikan kata Hoshi ke bahasa Korea.

"Oh, aku Jihoon."

"Huni?"

Wonwoo menyela, "Uji."

"Uji?" tanya Hoshi.

Jihoon akhirnya menyebut nama panggilannya, lagipula dia tidak keberatan dipanggil dengan panggilan manapun, "Iya, Uji, tapi banyak juga yang bilang Huni atau Huna."

"Oh," kata Hoshi, "Kalau kupanggil chagi, boleh?"

Wonwoo tiba tiba memukul Hoshi dengan keras, yang lain langsung rusuh, Hoshi cuma nyengir tanpa bilang apa apa.

Di situ baru Jihoon sadar dia masih menjabat tangan Hoshi. Dan Hoshi melepas tangannya pelan pelan.

Jihoon tiba tiba merasa ada suatu dari Hoshi yang membuatnya nyaman, seperti teman lama, dia agak susah memulai percakapan dengan orang baru, tapi begitu Hoshi mengajaknya bicara semuanya jadi lancar saja. dan begitu Hoshi menggodanya, Jihoon tidak merasa takut atau ingin menjauh.

Lalu dia menjabat tangan si tampan yang duduk di sebelah Hoshi, menunggu giliran main. Dia terkenal di antara teman teman Jihoon karena tampan, sudah itu mirip Super Junior Heechul pula, dan begitu Jihoon melihatnya secara langsung, dia memang benar benar tampan.

"Junhui, panggil saja Jun."

"Jihoon."

"Aku rasa aku pernah melihatmu." Kata Jun, "Seangkatan Wonwoo?"

"Iya, seangkatan."

Jihoon bingung bagaimana menjelaskan kalau kemarin Jihoon hampir menabrak Jun waktu keluar restoran. Harusnya Jun ingat, jarang ada perempuan yang berani mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna pastel seperti Jihoon di tempat mereka.

"Kau kenal Jihoon Eonnie karena dia juga jadi terkenal karena sering cover dengan Joshua H." Kata Minghao.

Jihoon berkedip, "A-ah, aku tidak begitu."

Jihoon tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, dia cek handphone dan membiarkan orang orang di sekitarnya bergantian main PS. Jihoon yang paling jarang main, dia seperti datang cuma untuk menonton dan dia baru tahu Wonwoo jago juga main PS.

Jihoon tidak tahu apa dia yang terlihat terlalu serius atau terlalu dingin, tapi semua orang fokus pada apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan, Wonwoo vs. Hoshi dengan Hao dan Jun sebagai 'penasihat' yang menyarankan jurus jurus dan combo.

Jihoon tidak pernah tahu PS, dia cuma tahu ada masa dimana Tempest memainkannya, jadi Seungcheol kadang membiarkannya main game balap atau game bertarung, game game laki laki yang tidak horror atau terlalu banyak kekerasan.

Tapi Hoshi menawarinya, "Kau mau main, Jihoon-ssi."

Jihoon melirik joystick di tangan Hoshi, lalu wajahnya, matanya yang sipit. Bahkan walaupun Hoshi memanggilnya dengan formal, Jihoon merasa seperti teman lama dengan Hoshi.

Jihoon menjawab, "Tidak, terimakasih."

Dan ada suara langkah kaki menaiki tangga, itu ibu Wonwoo.

"Anak anak, kalian sudah makan?" tanyanya.

Jun, Hao, dan Hoshi sepertinya sudah sering sekali kesini dan mereka sepertinya juga sudah dianggap anak oleh ibu Wonwoo. Mereka bilang mereka belum makan.

"Wonwoo, kenapa kau tidak mengajak mereka makan?"

Wonwoo angkat tangan, "Aku bergerak sesuai perintah, Nyonya, dan mereka tidak memerintahku untuk itu."

Dan akhirnya mereka semua turun ke bawah untuk makan. Jihoon melirik jam, 13:47.

Mereka memenuhi meja makan dan Jihoon masih berdiri di sebelah ibu Wonwoo.

"Apa kabar, Uji?" katanya.

"Aku baik, Eomma." Jawab Jihoon, Jihoon dan Seungcheol memang biasa memanggil ibu Wonwoo dengan sebutan Eomma, lagipula wanita itu sendiri yang meminta.

"Kau makin cantik saja." pujinya, ibu Wonwoo mengusap rambut Jihoon dan berwarna soft pink, Jihoon sudah mau setahun pakai warna rambut ini, bleaching ulang dan bleaching ulang lalu memakai cat rambut yang sama, dan ibu Wonwoo sudah hapal kalau warna rambut Jihoon itu pink.

Jihoon tersenyum, dan bilang, "Terimakasih."

Lalu ibu Wonwoo memeluknya, menarik kepala Jihoon ke bahunya sementara anak anak lain sibuk menyiapkan makan masing masing.

"Makan, Jihoon."

"Iya, Eomma."

Jihoon menempati kursi yang kosong di sebelah Wonwoo, di ujung meja ada Minghao dan di hadapan Wonwoo ada Jun, sementara Hoshi duduk di hadapan Jihoon.

Jihoon pilih pilih, dia memang pemilih soal makanan, dan ibu Wonwoo membuat sesuatu yang pedas.

"Ini pedas?" tanya Jihoon.

"Iya, itu pedas."

Hoshi nimbrung, "Sepedas apa, coba?"

Dia bergerak mencicipi, Jun mencegahnya dengan bilang, "Hush, kau kan tidak bisa makan yang pedas pedas."

Tapi Hoshi berkelit, "Aku mau coba saja." dan tetap mencicipi.

"Hm!" serunya, "Tidak terlalu pedas!"

"Serius?" tanya Jihoon.

"Iya, coba saja." kata Hoshi.

Dan Jihoon mencicipi. Hm, pedas, tapi kalau sudah bertemu nasi tidak jadi terlalu pedas. Jihoon melirik Hoshi, melirik saja. sebagian darinya merasa untung ada Hoshi, kalau tidak ada dia, Jihoon cuma akan makan nasi dan sayur tanpa daging di rumah Wonwoo.

Setelah makan mereka kembali ke atas sampai,

"Ah, gerimis!" seru Minghao, dia melongok ke luar jendela.

"Serius?" tanya Wonwoo.

Ibunya dari bawah berseru, "Wonwoo, tolong angkat jemurannya!"

"Iya, Eomma!" seru Wonwoo.

Wonwoo dengan sigap memasukan baju baju ke dan menumpuknya di meja setrika yang ada di sana. Jun dan Hao malah siap siap pulang.

"Mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Iya, Eonnie." Jawab Minghao, "Nanti keburu hujan."

"Oh, Ok."

"Aku juga pulang, ya." Kata Hoshi.

Wonwoo cuma mengangguk.

Dan dia melirik Jihoon, "Mau pulang?"

Jihoon balas memandangnya, sementara anak anak yang lain merapikan barang barang mereka dan merapikan kekacauan yang mereka buat sebisa mungkin.

Dan ada Line masuk, ke handphone Jihoon, dari Seungcheol; Uji, maaf aku ada urusan, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu.

Jihoon menunjukan handphone-nya pada Wonwoo, bertanya, "Aku pulang dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Hoshi bisa." Kata Wonwoo.

"Haruskah?"

"Lalu?"

Jihoon mau bicara, tapi Wonwoo memotongnya,

"Mau menginap?"

"Tidak."

Di luar sebenarnya gerimisnya berhenti, tapi langit jadi lebih mendung. Kalau tidak pulang sekarang Jihoon bisa terjebak di rumah Wonwoo sampai malam dan kalau sudah malam Jihoon tidak berani pulang. Masalahnya adalah Jihoon tidak bisa pulang sendiri, dia terbiasa diantar jemput Seungcheol, terutama kalau malam, dan sekarang Seungcheol malah tidak bisa menjemput Jihoon.

Lalu Wonwoo menawarkan, "Pulang dengan Hoshi, ya?"

"Apa?"

"Denganku?" tanya Hoshi, "Memang Jihoon pulangnya kemana?"

"Ke rumah."

"Ya, iya, ke rumah. Maksudnya rumahnya dimana?"

Wonwoo menjelaskan, "Turunkan saja dia dekat perpus kota."

Dan mereka pulang, turun ke bawah, tidak pamit ke ibu Wonwoo karena dia sedang pergi keluar, dan mereka keluar rumah, dan Jihoon melihat dua motor matic.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jihoon naik motor, dulu Seungcheol cuma bisa bawa motor jadi Jihoon sering dibonceng, tapi karena Jeonghan terus membujuknya untuk bisa naik mobil, akhirnya Seungcheol belajar naik mobil. Jeonghan sendiri adalah satu satunya perempuan yang bisa bawa kendaraan –dan itu mobil- di antara Cheollie's Angels.

Jihoon juga pernah sekali dibonceng Mingyu, anak seperti Mingyu selalu penasaran dengan hal baru dan senang coba coba, dan dia terlihat punya bakat dalam apapun, dia menggambar lebih baik dari Jihoon, menulis lebih baik dari Jihoon dan main gitar lebih baik dari Jihoon, tapi semua itu dilakukan dengan tangan kiri, kalau dengan tangan kanan Jihoon masih jauh lebih jago. Anak itu begitu legal langsung coba bawa mobil dan akhirnya dia punya SIM lebih cepat dari kebanyakan teman temannya.

Motor Hoshi warnanya biru metalik, ada stiker bintang bintang, Jihoon yakin pasti itu melambangkan bintang di alam semesta. Hoshi sendiri sudah naik di motor, helm hitam, jaketnya jeans tapi lengannya dari bahan, warnanya hitam. Jihoon sebenarnya suka sekali jaket yang seperti itu, apalagi yang punya Seungcheol, lengannya warna hijau yang dia suka dan jaket itu jelas besar sekali di badan Jihoon.

Jun dan Hao naik di motor setelan pabrik, Jihoon tidak melihat Jun melakukan hal yang aneh aneh pada body motornya seperti cat biru metalik Hoshi. Mereka pergi duluan.

Hoshi akhirnya juga pergi dan Jihoon di belakangnya dadah dadah pada Wonwoo yang dibalas Wonwoo dengan flying kiss.

Jihoon berpegangan pada pegangan yang ada di belakang jok lalu dia diam dan diam, membiarkan rambut soft pink-nya tertiup angin.

Hoshi agaknya tidak nyaman, dia memulai pembicaraan, "Rumahmu dimana?"

"Turunkan saja aku di perpus kota."

"Eh, tidak bisa begitu dong."

Jihoon cuma menjawab, "Hm." Entah apa maksudnya.

Hoshi akhirnya tidak bicara lagi dan tiba tiba dia berhenti mendadak. Jihoon refleks menahan dirinya, mencengkram bagian pinggang dari jaket Hoshi.

Lampu merah.

"Jihoon," panggilnya.

Jihoon melihat wajah Hoshi yang tertutup helm lewat spion.

Dan Hoshi bilang, "Pegangan saja padaku."

Jihoon tidak menjawab, dia cuma menatap Hoshi lewat spion.

"Jihoon," Hoshi memanggilnya lagi, "Kau tidak apa apa rambutmu berantakan?" tanyanya, lalu dia menyodorkan kunciran hitam pada Jihoon, "Ini punya Noona-ku, tapi kau pakai saja."

Jihoon menerimanya, "Thanks."

"Sama sama." Kata Hoshi.

Lampu sudah berwarna kuning, dan Jihoon baru mulai menguncir rambutnya.

Dan saat lampu jadi hijau Hoshi melaju pelan, dan Jihoon memanfaatnya untuk merapikan kuncirannya, baru Hoshi tancap gas.

Mereka di-klakson, tapi mereka berdua sama sama masa bodo. Jihoon berpikir, orang harus belajar lebih sabar saat berkendara.

Hoshi tiba tiba bertanya, "Sudah lama kenal Wonwoo?"

"Hm?" Jihoon agak bingung kenapa Hoshi tiba tiba bertanya begitu, tapi dia menjawab, "Iya, aku kenal dengannya sejak SMA, kami teman sebangku, dia teman keduaku waktu aku pindah ke Seoul."

"Wah, lama juga, aku baru kenal dengannya waktu awal kuliah. Memang teman pertamamu di Seoul siapa?"

Seungcheol.

"Dia sudah seperti kakakku, tapi sebenarnya kita tetangga, kau tahu Choi Seungcheol?"

"Choi Seungcheol? Choi Seungcheol pacarnya Yoon Jeonghan anak psikologi?"

"Oh, kau tahu?"

"Ya, aku tahu, dia temannya Joshua H, kan?"

"Iya, teman."

Teman yang sangat dekat, bahkan sudah berteman sejak sebelum Joshua H pernah menginjakan kaki di Seoul.

Dan akhirnya hujan, masih ringan tapi Jihoon dan Soonyoung sama sama yakin sebentar lagi anak jadi deras.

"Jihoon."

"Ya?"

"Kuantar sampai rumah, ya. Hujan."

"Ok," kata Jihoon, "Belok kanan di depan."

"Tapi perpusnya?"

"Tidak, rumahku belok kanan."

Perpustakaan yang Hoshi maksud sudah jelas terlihat, tapi masih agak jauh. Jihoon tinggal dekat perpustakaan itu tapi bukan di perpustakaannya juga kan? Jadi Hoshi menuruti petunjuk dari Jihoon.

"Rumahnya yang pagar hitam." Kata Jihoon.

Jihoon bisa melihat ke rumah Seungcheol waktu mereka melintasi rumah itu, tidak ada mobil, Seungcheol jelas sedang di luar.

Hoshi berhenti di depan pagar kecil rumah Jihoon.

"Terimakasih." Kata Jihoon.

"Sama sama." Hoshi tersenyum, "Aku pulang, ya."

"Iya, dadah." Jihoon melambai pada Hoshi yang langsung berbalik arah dan tancap gas. Dia merasa semuanya kelewat nyaman dari apa yang seharusnya dia rasakan, Hoshi terasa seperti teman lama, seperti memang untuk menemani Jihoon, agak aneh karena terlalu familiar padahal dia tahu ini kali pertama dia bertemu dengan pemuda dengan mata sipit dan rambut biru itu. Aneh tapi tidak aneh, Jihoon bingung.

XXX

Note: ada interview yang bilang Hoshi mau masuk tari dan Jeonghan mau masuk psikologi dan aku terlalu terinspirasi itu.

Note: di ff ini Fire baru rilis beberapa chapter lagi.


	6. 2 (c)

Pinky Bluie

Cast: SEVENTEEN, mungkin akan ada grup lain dan banyak figuran (sudah ditentukan akan datang dari grup debutan 2015/2016)

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Warning: GS tanpa merubah nama, alur yang mungkin lambat-lambat-lambat sekali, fic tidak jelas –sekali lagi aku bilang ini akan jadi sangat tidak jelas –aku serius, mungkin akan jadi kumcerpen hubungan SoonHoon.

Member yang ku-switch di fic ini: Jeonghan, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Minghao, Seungkwan. Selain itu tetap.

XXX

Wonwoo dan Jeonghan punya agendanya sendiri malam itu.

Wonwoo bilang di Cheollie's Angel; TOLONG AKU SIAPAPUN

Jeonghan bertanya; Kenapa?

Wonwoo menjelaskan; aku beli tiket konser BTS

Jeonghan diam, Jihoon juga hanya membaca saja.

Karena mereka tahu Wonwoo masih mau mengetik lanjutannya; TAPI IBUKU BILANG AKU TIDAK BOLEH PERGI, AKU DIPAKSA PERGI KE REUNI KELUARGA DI CHANGWON, PADAHAL AKU MAU REUNI KELUARGA JUGA DENGAN KOOKIE

Jeonghan cuma membalas; Aih, Jungkook itu bukan sepupumu, Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membela diri; Kami saudara semarga, Eonnie. Kau harus percaya itu, leluhur kami pastilah orang yang sama.

Jihoon tidak mempedulikan penjelasan mengenai keluarga Jeon dan bertanya; Kau tidak berhasil kabur dari reuni itu?

Wonwoo bercerita; Aku bisa saja kabur, Mingyu juga dengan baik hatinya mau membantuku kabur, kita bahkan sudah buat rencana kan, Ji. Tapi kemudian si pangeran abalon, si Jeonbuk itu bilang pada Eomma BTS mau konser di hari yang sama dengan reuni dan Eomma tahu aku pasti nonton dan pasti sudah beli tiket dari jauh jauh hari dan begitulah...

Wonwoo menulis lagi; Entah bagaimana Eomma bisa menemukan tiketku dan sekarang menyitanya dan menyuruhku menjualnya.

Wonwoo lagi lagi menulis; AKU SEDIH TEMAN TEMAN

Jeonghan bertanya; Apa kau menjualnya? –Joshua

Ah? Itu Joshua H yang pakai Line Jeonghan.

Jihoon bertanya; Jisoo Oppa?

Akun Jeonghan yang dibajak Joshua H menjawab; Yes, QT?

Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaan Joshua yang tadi; Ya, mau tidak mau aku jual. Tapi aku tetap ingin pergi, setidaknya aku mau merch konser.

Lalu Wonwoo menambahkan stiker menangis.

Joshua H mencoba membuat transaksi; Mau jual padaku? Aku bisa membelikanmu merch macam macam.

Jihoon bertanya; Kalian mau transaksi disini atau move ke chat lain?

Joshua H bilang; Aku tidak punya kontak Wonwoo.

Jihoon mengirim kontak Wonwoo lebih cepat dari Wonwoo mengirim kode QR-nya.

Dan dua orang itu pergi.

Jeonghan muncul lagi.

Bertanya; Sedang apa?

Jihoon bertanya; Eonnie dimana?

Jeonghan membalas; Pelukan SC, kamar JS.

Jihoon membalas; Kedengarannya kayak poliandri, Eonnie.

Jeonghan mengirim stiker tertawa

Jeonghan lalu bertanya; Mau ikut ke salon besok?

Jihoon segera membalas; Kalau kau mengajakku cuma supaya aku retouch akar aku tidak mau, aku belum tahu mau ganti warna apa. Aku mau memilih warna rambut dulu.

Jeonghan membalas; Ya, ya, ya, terserah adikku yang super setia dengan warna rambut ini saja. aku cuma minta ditemani, Jihoon. kalau aku ajak Cheol nanti Josh ikut dan nanti mereka pacaran di belakangku dan tahu tahu rambut Cheol hijau saja, aku tidak mau.

Jihoon tertawa, cerita Seungcheol mencoba warna rambut hijau itu memang pernah terjadi, Jihoon pikir warna itu tidak parah parah amat di kepala Cheol, tapi sepertinya Jeonghan tidak suka.

Jihoon menjawab; OK, aku ikut, sekalian mungkin aku minta potong soalnya rambutku kayaknya sudah terlalu panjang.

Jeonghan belum membalas. Biasanya kalau sudah begini dia tidak membalas, tapi besok pagi Jeonghan akan menjemputnya dan kalaupun Jihoon butuh waktu berjam jam untuk siap siap Jeonghan akan menunggunya, asal jangan sampai salonnya tutup saja.

Wonwoo dan Joshua H menghilang, Jeonghan juga menghilang, Jihoon yang sendirian bingung mau melakukan apa.

Sebenarnya dia punya sesuatu yang sejak awal selalu dia pikirkan. Dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan soal seseorang, teman Wonwoo yang itu, bukan Junhui yang tampan tapi Hoshi.

Jihoon buka instagram, Jeonghan baru post foto tiga pasang kaus kaki dan celana piyama konyol, dia mengetag pemilik masing masing kaki. Jihoon agak bisa menjabarkan kenapa mereka bertiga ada di satu kamar; dari yang Jihoon tahu Seungcheol cukup tertarik dengan musik dan karena itu dia cocok berteman dengan Joshua H, si tukang aransemen ulang, Jeonghan ada di sana kemungkinan karena merengek untuk ikut.

Lalu Wonwoo post tiket konser BTS di genggaman tangan, seperti tangan ibunya, tanpa caption. Sepertinya terlalu sedih sampai tidak bisa bilang apa apa.

Wonwoo. Jihoon kepikiran sesuatu. Jihoon berpikir harusnya dia merasa bersalah karena tidak memikirkan kesedihan Wonwoo.

Dia mengirim Line pada Wonwoo; Temanmu itu sepertinya menarik.

Wonwoo bertanya; Hao?

Tapi Jihoon tidak menjawab.

Wonwoo bertanya lagi; Hosh?

Jihoon mau menjawab, tapi Wonwoo keburu bertanya lagi: Jun?

Jadi jawaban Jihoon ada dibawah; Nah.

Wonwoo masih saja bertanya; Siapa?

Dan bertanya terus; Hoshi? Kwon Soonyoung?

Jihoon tidak mengiyakan, dia cuma bilang; Ya, dia menarik, kau tahu kan aku memang tidak pernah terlalu suka cowok super tampan (tapi menyebalkan, not sorry) seperti Mingyu, Junhui juga kelewat tampan.

Wonwoo membalas; Junhui sudah punya pacar, btw

Jihoon langsung menembak jawaban; Minghao?

Wonwoo bilang; Ya.

Lalu dia bertanya; Kau mau kontak Hoshi?

Jihoon dengan cepat membalas; Tidak ah, aku dan dia kan baru bertemu sekali. Terlalu cepat tidak.

Wonwoo menjawab; Itu sih terserah kau saja. tapi...

Kemudian Wonwoo mengirim screenshot chat-nya dan Hoshi.

Jihoon manis banget, Wonu!

Mirip Suga BTS, ya ampun

Tapi yang paling penting dia manis banget, mungil banget, ah! Benar benar menggetarkan hati.

Minta kontak boleh tidak, ya?

Wonwoo menjawab; Minta sendiri. Kau laki laki, kan?

Tapi Hoshi beralasan; Kapan lagi aku bertemu dengannya, Wonu?

Jihoon sebenarnya agak kesal dengan Hoshi yang, sama seperti semua orang, menyamakannya dengan Suga, dia tahu dia mirip tapi jangan segitunya juga. Dan dia juga agak kesal dengan Hoshi yang tidak berani minta kontak langsung padanya, tapi Hoshi benar; kalau bukan lewat Wonwoo bagaimana cara mereka supaya bisa bertemu lagi.

Lalu Wonwoo mengirim Line lagi pada Jihoon; Tapi Jihoon, aku... aku pikir kau tidak akan keberatan tapi mungkin juga tidak.

Dan Wonwoo lagi lagi mengirim screenshot chat-nya dengan Hoshi. Lanjutan chat yang tadi, full tentang Jihoon.

Dan Wonwoo mengirim kontak Jihoon.

Yang bernar saja!

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

XXX

Note(0): Aku agak galau(?) dalam menyelesaikan fic ini, aku sudah sering bilang soal itu kan? Ya jadi aku begini, aku dan sekitarku begini. Hm, makanya aku memilih pakai SoonHoon awalnya adalah karena DK bilang Jihoon itu anaknya serius dan di kepalaku serius = membosankan, tidak asyik dan itu aku. Iya, aku memang seharusnya tidak berpikir begitu, tapi aku terlanjur berpikir begitu dan merasa kalau peran ini cocok jatuh pada Jihoon, aku bukannya bilang Jihoon itu mirip aku, aku cuma berpikir dia cocok dan senang membayangkannya dan senang menulisnya. Melihat Han Oppa sekarang aku rasa aku tidak menyesal memilih SoonHoon.

Note(1): Kalau aku memikirkan Jihoon di Pinky Bluie style-nya bakal gimana, aku selalu kepikiran Red Velvet (Red side) + IOI era P101 tapi lebih chic atau lebih mature. (karena Uji di Pinky Bluie adalah perempuan yang sudah cukup umur untuk pamer paha) Untuk brand mungkin American Apparel, karena aku suka sekali IG AA Korea yang simple, basic, tapi tetap manis.

Note(2): God, aku tidak belum pernah tidak puas pada Station~ Amber sudah dua kali di Station, D.O sudah, Chen juga, aku ingin siapa lagi ya?

Note(3): Tiap lagu biasanya punya bagian yang paling catchy, bagian favorite, dan tiap orang bisa beda beda, untukku di Cheer Up (yang aku hampir lupa judulnya karena) yang aku ingat selalu 'Chingureul Mannaneura SHY SHY SHY', aku pikir 'uwah' dan tidak bisa memikirkan apa apa lagi, sepanjang karir Twice ini pertama kali aku beneran suka sesuatu dari mereka. ini sama seperti michin~geotgata~a~a~ di Danger (aku selalu lupa cek itu part siapa? Jin?)

Note(4): Walaupun aku suka lihat Jin pakai pink, aku tidak suka Jihoon pakai pink. Mungkin karena warna pink-nya, tapi tetap saja kalau Jihoon pakai celana pendek pink, celananya tidak akan terlalu kontras dengan kulitnya jadi dia kurang menonjol (dan pahanya...), tapi ini mungkin cuma aku yang suka kontras, dan Jikook+Wonwoo favoriteku adalah waktu mereka rambut hitam, entahlah suka saja. (Padahal sendirinya warna rambutnya tidak jelas gradasi dari kuning pucat, oranye pucat, apricot, cokelat-oranye, hitam)(mungkin kalau aku masih suka tiba tiba bosan, aku bisa pink-abu, atau mint-cokelat. Tahu V waktu rambutnya cokelat dengan highlight(?) mint, aku bisa buat kebalikannya, jadi Suga dengan highlight cokelat, tapi kurasa aku mau oranye Jimin tapi lebih tua sedikit)

Note(5): Aku kepikiran banyak ide seperti aku kepikiran banyak warna rambut (Aku pilih peach pink dan atau raspberry pink, setelah sebelumnya jadi pirang Seokjin) dan aku jadi ingat ide lama karena Yoongi bakar bakaran di MV Fire, tapi sebenarnya ide itu susah direalisasikan (karena aku malas memikirkan konfliknya). Aku mampir ke BTS_twt lalu melihat Jimin, kenapa dia begitu? Kenapa selca-nya begitu? Lalu aku lihat Jihoon untuk Singles, iya yang dia tidur di paha Sol yang tampannya sedang maksimal, lalu aku malah terdorong untuk memikirkan ide fanfic tentang alasan kenapa Jihoon itu seperti sebagaimana Jihoon yang kita tahu sekarang ini, mulai dari kemungkinan dia peri yang itu berarti lanjutan dari Pabrik Serbuk Peri, lalu ide soal hybird!Jihoon, lalu gumiho Jihoon yang adalah rubah betina yang telah hidup selama seribu tahun dan dapat kekuatan untuk berubah jadi manusia, berubah jadi wujud yang pantas untuknya dan ternyata yang pantas untuknya adalah anak laki laki (silahkan pikirkan m-preg dan musim kawin), sampai demon!Jihoon dimana Jihoon hidup dari energi manusia yang dia ambil dan dia memang selalu tampil begitu, memikat, entah laki laki ataupun perempuan semuanya berpikir kalau dia manis, sebenarnya ide ini lebih masuk ke Park Jimin karena Jimin itu ambigu dan Jimin itu terlalu manis dan melihat selcanya di BTS_twt membuatku merasa, Ya ampun, berdosa sekali, dia kelihatan polos, tapi polosnya itu polos palsu, dia terlalu, Ya ampun, terlalu sesuatu. Dan aku sadar aku ini YoonJinMin trash yang ngeship JiKook, YoonMin, YoonJin, Namjin, dan (hampir) semua pair yang ada YoonJinMin-nya terserah siapa yang mau di atas dan di bawah, terserah siapa yang mau mendominasi dan didominasi, karena menurutku jadi Top itu belum tentu jadi Dom dan jadi yang paling agresif dalam hubungan. (ada power bottom dan aku suka powerbottom!Jim, ya aku suka apapun tentang Jim sih.)

(Note(~): Aku suka Jin juga dan tidak keberatan punya cowok ganteng gesrek, kadang absurd, suka kelakuan anak TK yang maknae(komaeng) banget, tampang manly hati princess, anak baik, murid teladan, menantu idaman begitu, juga sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau dia itu princess karena dua orang princess(es) bisa menggelar pesta teh besok sore atau apa, tidak keberatan kalau dia fanboy Mario karena kita bisa main berdua non-stop tanpa gangguan atau aku bisa menemaninya main sambil nempel nempel di punggungnya lalu tidur di pahanya, tidak keberatan kalau dia hyper karena aku lebih absurd (aku itu absurd sekali), aku tidak keberatan kalau dia tidak bisa kontrol muka jadi ekspresinya aneh karena aku punya standar yang ngaco dalam menilai tampang cowok, dan PALING TIDAK KEBERATAN KALAU DIA MASAK DAN BERSIH BERSIH sementara aku tidur 16 jam perhari seperti beruang hibernasi, itu yang terpenting.)

Note(6): Aku selalu kepikiran Baekhyun entah kenapa. Kalau aku berpikir cowok yang manis banget aku nggak kuat, aku kepikiran Baek. Kalau aku berpikir cowok ambigu yang suka nyosor bandmates-nya, aku ingat Baek. Kalau aku kepikiran suara rendah yang rock material sekali, aku ingat Baekhyun. Kalau aku kepikiran bungsu dari dua bersaudara yang diperlakukan seperti anak perempuan di rumah, aku ingat Baek. Aku selalu ingat Baek.


	7. 3

Pinky Bluie

Cast: SEVENTEEN, mungkin akan ada grup lain dan banyak figuran.

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Warning: GS tanpa merubah nama, alur yang mungkin lambat-lambat-lambat sekali, fic tidak jelas –sekali lagi aku bilang ini akan jadi sangat tidak jelas –aku serius.

Member yang ku-switch di fic ini: Jeonghan, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Minghao, Seungkwan. Selain itu tetap.

XXX

Jihoon berdebar, dia terus berdebar sejak bertemu Hoshi dan sekarang ditambah fakta kalau Hoshi pegang kontaknya, Jihoon tambah berdebar.

"Pagi, Eonnie!"

Jihoon bahkan tidak keberatan kalau Seungkwan main merangkulnya.

"Hm, pagi." Balas Jihoon.

Seungkwan jelas terkejut, "Wah, Eonnie manis sekali hari ini."

Jihoon masih tersenyum, "Tidak, aku biasa saja."

"Ini pasti ada apa apanya, Eonnie jatuh cinta, ya?"

"Apa maksudnya itu, Seungkwan? Aku biasa saja hari ini."

"Habis kau kelihatan bahagia sekali hari ini, kupikir pasti ada alasannya."

"Memangnya kalau aku bahagia harus ada alasannya?"

"Y-ya, tidak harus sih."

"Sudah sana, sana. Aku harus masih ada urusan dengan Sejeong."

"Oh, Sejeong Eonnie, tadi aku lihat bersama Dogyeom-"

"Ok, ok, aku harus pergi sekarang, ok? Bye, Seungkwan." Jihoon berlari lari kecil menjauhi Seungkwan.

Sebenarnya urusannya dengan Sejeong, dan juga Lee Seokmin yang biasa dipanggil Dogyeom atau singkatnya DK, itu tidak terlalu mendesak, Jihoon cuma tidak suka Seungkwan memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan soal cinta.

Jihoon lagi lagi tersenyum.

Soalnya, ya, dia belum seratus persen yakin dia jatuh cinta atau tidak.

"Jihoon-ah!

XXX

Jihoon masuk mobil Jeonghan, langsung duduk dan pasang sabuk pengaman seperti anak kecil, "Eonnie, maaf aku lupa kalau aku punya tugas."

"Chill, tiap manusia juga pasti punya tugasnya masing masing di dunia ini." Kata Jeonghan, entah maksudnya apa, mungkin saja dia mulai ketularan randomnya Seungcheol. Jeonghan pakai kacamata hitamnya dan mulai menyetir.

Lalu tiba tiba dia bertanya, "Tapi aku tidak mengganggu, kan?"

"Tidak, aku juga sedang malas."

"Aih, ini bukan soal malas atau tidak, tapi harus atau tidak, Jihoon." Jeonghan mulai bicara panjang lebar.

Jihoon memutar mata, menghela napas, "Di saat seperti inilah aku yakin kalau dan Seungcheol Oppa memang pacaran."

"Oh? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Sama sama tukang ceramah."

Jeonghan tertawa, "Aku begini kan untuk kebaikanmu."

Pagi itu handphone Jihoon sepi, Wonwoo kayaknya sedang rusuh dengan fans lain dan Jeonghan bilang Seungcheol sedang selingkuh dengan Joshua H. Jihoon buka Line, dia tidak dapat chat apapun dan dia menutupnya lagi.

Jeonghan terkekeh, agak meledek, "Kau pasti malas karena Cheollie's Angel sepi, ya?"

"Ketahuan, ya?"

"Aku bisa membacamu, adikku. Untuk apa buka chat grup kalau tidak menunggu chat dari CA, hm?"

Jihoon diam saja. Cheollie's Angel, Jeonghan menyingkatnya CA, memang kelewat sepi.

"Anak anak kayaknya punya urusan masing masing, ya." Kata Jeonghan.

"Hm." Jihoon mengiyakan.

"Kalau sepi, bagaimana kalau kita bikin rusuh." Kata Jeonghan.

Dan itu artinya serangan selca.

Jihoon mengirim pesan di group chat Cheollie's Angel; #selcaattack

Waktu itu pas sekali lampu merah, Jihoon dan Jeonghan buru buru ambil selca lewat handphone Jihoon dan post semuanya ke CA, tidak peduli hasilnya seperti apa yang penting kirim.

Handphone Jihoon berbunyi, Jihoon pikir itu balasan salah satu anak CA, tapi handphone Jeonghan tidak berbunyi.

Jeonghan melirik, fokusnya masih ke jalan, "Dari temanmu mungkin."

Jihoon buka Line, ada pesan dari akun yang asing.

Orang itu cuma bilang; Halo.

Jihoon berpikir, pasti Hoshi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting." Kata Jihoon.

Hoshi benar benar tidak tahu mau bicara apa, ya?

XXX

Ada tiga orang yang sudah melihat serangan selca Jihoon dan Jeonghan, artinya semua orang sudah melihatnya, berarti semuanya ada di CA dan bisa dihubungi.

Mingyu yang pertama membalas; #SELCAATTACK YEAH

Dia mengirim foto pemandangan, foto Wonwoo, dan terakhir fotonya dan Bohyuk.

Dia menulis; changwon

Oh, iya ya, Wonwoo kan ada reuni keluarga.

Jihoon bertanya; Reuni keluarga Jeon?

Mingyu membalas; Yup

Jeonghan mengirim pesan juga; lalu kau datang sebagai apa, menantu keluarga?

Mingyu membalas; DAS RITE NUNA

Kemudian Wonwoo mengirim Line; #SelcaAttack

Dan mengirim fotonya di ranjang dengan Mingyu.

Jihoon rusuh; Ya Dewa! Pose Choiza-Sulli! Ini tolong siapa yang foto, ya?

Jeonghan mengirim stiker menangis terharu; Anak anak kalian sudah besar.

Lalu mengirim Line lagi; KAWIN SANA, I APPROVE

Jihoon melirik Jeonghan di hadapannya, "Kalem, Eonnie."

Jeonghan menghela napas, menyisir rambutnya ke belakang telinga, dan dia cuma tersenyum saja.

Jihoon kemudian meletakan handphone-nya begitu saja di meja. Meja nomor sembilan di restoran jepang kesukaan Jeonghan. lalu pesanan datang, Jeonghan memesan set yang Jihoon tidak hapal disebut apa, sementara Jihoon memesan sebaris sushi.

Jeonghan dan mata elangnya menangkap satu Line yang belum dibaca di handphone Jihoon.

"Ada Line, tuh."

"Bukan Line penting, nanti saja." kata Jihoon.

Itu Line dari Hoshi yang belum juga Jihoon baca.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jeonghan, lalu dia tersenyum jahil, "Dari seseorang, ya?"

"Bukan dari siapa siapa?" kata Jihoon, dia mengambil sumpit.

"Coba sini aku lihat." Jeonghan mengambil handphone Jihoon, "Ho-"

Dan Jihoon cepat cepat merampasnya lagi. Jihoon memang tidak bilang apa apa tapi Jeonghan sadar wajah Jihoon memerah.

"Aih, Uri Uji akhirnya dekat dengan seseorang." Kata Jeonghan.

"Tidak!"

"Iya."

"Tidak, Eonnie, ya ampun!"

"Feelingku bilang iya, Jihoon." kata Jeonghan, dia terlihat serius, "Dan," dia mulai bicara lagi, "Kapan dia mengirim Line?"

"Siapa?"

"Orang yang Line-nya tidak kau baca itu."

"Tadi pagi, kenapa?"

"Lebih baik kau balas, kalau dia sampai berpikir kalau kau tidak tertarik padanya bagaimana?"

Jihoon akhirnya malah membalas; Halo. Hoshi?

Di situ Jeonghan tersenyum dan baru sepenuhnya yakin, "Uri Uji sedang pendekatan dengan seorang cowok." Katanya riang.

"Eonnie, berisik!"

Hoshi dengan cepat membalas, Jihoon dalam diam mebaca balasannya, sementara Jeonghan makan.

Jihoon bukan anak yang berisik, tapi Jeonghan sadar matanya jadi berbinar membaca Line itu; Sedang sibuk apa sekarang? Takut ganggu sore sore.

Jihoon membalas; Aku tidak sibuk kok. Kau sendiri? Jangan bilang lagi main PS.

Hoshi membalas; Aku di rumah kok, baru mau makan dengan Noona. Jangan lupa makan, Jihoon.

Jihoon membalas lagi; Ini aku sedang makan dengan seorang eonnie.

Hoshi membalas; Boleh tuh dibungkus satu. Aku tidak menganggu, kan?

Jihoon memutar mata membaca balasannya.

Jihoon tetap saja membalas; Tidak ganggu kok

Jeonghan kemudian bicara, "Makan, Jihoon."

"Sebentar."

Hoshi kemudian bertanya; Minggu depan main lagi, ya, Ji? Bisa tidak?

Jihoon balas bertanya; Main apa? Kemana?

Karena dia sebenarnya ingin main ke tempat tempat lain.

Hoshi membalas; Ya, main PS lagi, aku tidak punya uang untuk pergi kemana mana.

Jihoon bertanya; Di rumah Wonu lagi?

"Makan, Jihoon, atau aku yang makan!"

"Iya!"

XXX

Akhirnya Wonwoo yang mengatur jadwal main lagi.

Di Line dia bilang; Hari Minggu, di rumah Jihoon, jam sepuluh. Hoshi tidak mungkin ngaret karena ini soalmu, Uji.

Jihoon ingin menangis, dia sama sekali belum siap untuk bertemu Hoshi lagi, "Jeon Wonwoo! Kenapa rumahku!"

XXX

TBC

XXX

Potongan chat Jihoon dan Hoshi pada suatu hari.

XXX

Jihoon yang tidak bisa berhenti berdebar mencari perlindungan ke kamar Seungcheol. Tidur dengan tenang di kasur Seungcheol sambil baca baca majalahnya.

Hoshi mengiriminya pesan; Sedang apa?

Jihoon membalas; Baca majalah.

Hoshi bertanya; Majalah apa?

Jihoon membalas; Majalah cowok. Karena majalah cowok itu fotonya lebih bermakna, iklannya juga keren, dan warnanya kalem, aku suka saja.

Seungcheol masuk ke kamarnya sambil membawa toples camilan, "Keripik, Jihoon?"

"Tidak, makasih."

Hoshi bertanya; Majalah cowok? Wah, majalah apa itu?

Jihoon diam sebentar, pasti kesannya ambigu sekali ya kalau bilang majalah cowok, Jihoon sendiri langsung kepikiran Playboy.

Jihoon menjawab dengan nama majalah Seungcheol yang sedang ada di hadapannya; Nylon Guys dan Augustman. Majalah cewek terlalu silau warnanya. Ada foto Lucy Liu yang keren, matanya keren banget.

Hoshi membalas; Jangan salah dulu aku baca majalah cewek loh. Lucy Liu? Terakhir main Charlie Angel sama Kungfu Panda kan?

Jihoon membalas; Kita kayaknya tertukar, aku dulu malah baca majalah bola. Tapi aku suka foto di majalah yang manis manis.

Hoshi sepertinnya mulai bercanda; Fotonya manis? Ditaburi gula ya fotonya?

Jihoon memutar mata, lagi lagi, dia membalas; Bukan, itu foto BTS Suga jadinya manis (Suga = Sugar)

Setelah itu Hoshi menghilang, kalau Jihoon melihat jam dia yakin Hoshi ketiduran.

Seungcheol tiduran di sofa, makan keripik, menonton film yang tayang malam malam di TV.

"Oppa."

"Ya?"

"Memang jadi fans idol itu tidak bagus, ya?"

"Ah, tidak, menurutku normal saja. Mingyu EXO-L, Wonwoo A.R.M.Y, MooMoo juga, Josh itu suka apapun yang keren tapi dia lebih condong EXO-L katanya, akhir akhir ini sih jadi A.R.M.Y ya."

"Iya, ya. Seungkwan malah MINE."

"Dan anak angkatan kita biasanya sih suka Super Junior, ya. Kalau kau, kau suka Arashi, kan?"

"Aku setuju dengan Jisoo Oppa, aku suka apapun yang keren." Kata Jihoon.

Seungcheol baru melirik, menutup toples keripiknya dan naik ke ranjang di belakang sofanya, "Jadi konklusinya?"

Jihoon cuma berkedip waktu Seungcheol bertanya, "Hm, kau pikir jadi fans itu normal."

Seungcheol tersenyum, "Sebenarnya maksudku aku ingin tahu kau berpikir apa, tapi biarlah. Aku mau tidur."

XXX

Note: Isi percakapanku dengan Han itu benar benar tidak bisa disadur ke ff, Han punya adik perempuan dan aku punya Seunghyun sebagai adikku, kami membahas itu. Terus membahas hal hal yang lain juga.

Note(2): Aku muak terjebak dengan cowok cowok bwgitu terus. Mungkin aku harus merubah diri supaya bertemu dengan cowok yang lebih baik juga. Tapi aku tidak ingin jadi semacam... fake, aku mau jujur dan bebas, transparan, apapun itu. Mungkin aku cuma belum bertemu cowok yang pas saja.

(Tolong, ya, sekarang umurku berapa? Tahun depan pasti aku sudah ditanya soal pacar karena perempuan di keluargaku biasanya menikah muda, tidak jauh dari wisuda.)


	8. 4

Pinky Bluie

Cast: SEVENTEEN, mungkin akan ada grup lain dan banyak figuran.

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Warning: GS tanpa merubah nama, alur yang mungkin lambat-lambat-lambat sekali, fic tidak jelas –sekali lagi aku bilang ini akan jadi sangat tidak jelas –aku serius.

Member yang ku-switch di fic ini: Jeonghan, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Minghao, Seungkwan. Selain itu tetap.

Mungkin aku harus bilang lagi;

Judul terinspirasi Pinky Zhou dan warna rambut SoonHoon era lalu. Cerita diambil dari hubunganku dengan seseorang di dunia nyata, bisa dibilang 62% kisah nyata, 38% penyesuaian dengan tokoh dan gabungan dua hal atau lebih.

XXX

"Tapi kau tidak marah kan?" tanya Wonwoo lewat free call.

"No, i'm not. Kenapa?" tanya Jihoon.

"Takut saja, habis-"

"Habis kau seenaknya sendiri memutuskan main di rumahku." Sela Jihoon, "Aku inginnya di rumahmu."

"M-maaf."

"Aku kan –argh! Sudahlah!"

Jihoon akhirnya membanting handphone-nya ke kasur dan dia juga menjatuhkan diri ke kasur.

Suara Wonwoo masih terdengar dan Jihoon mendekatkan telinganya ke handphone-nya lagi.

"Kau malu ya, Jihoon? Aih, Uri Uji akhirnya jatuh cinta."

Jihoon tersentak, wajahnya pasti langsung memerah, "Diam, Jeon Wonwoo! Kuputus ya!"

"Jangan! Jangan! Aku mau pamer!"

"Apa lagi?" tanya Jihoon.

"Ganti ke video call dulu."

"Tidak mau~"

"Ok." Kata Wonwoo, datar, pasrah, final. Wonwoo bicara lagi, "Kau harus tahu apa yang aku temukan di kamar Bohyuk di Changwon."

Jihoon diam, menunggu Wonwoo bicara lagi.

"Jenga!" seru Wonwoo, "Dan aku sudah mencuri satu botol cat merah dan kuas Mingyu untuk hukuman –aku tahu dia bakal marah sih, tapi mana bisa dia marah padaku, kan? Lagian aku juga ambil yang isinya paling sedikit, dia tidak akan terlalu marah. Nah, sampai jumpa besok, bbyong!"

Dan Wonwoo tiba tiba memutus teleponnya.

Jihoon tidak kaget, Wonwoo biasa begini, biasa error, tadi bilang jangan dulu diputus tapi lihat apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Wonwoo itu agak aneh dan agak susah ditebak, Seungcheol juga, dan Jihoon bingung kenapa dia terjebak dengan orang orang seperti ini. Tapi, ya, namanya juga terjebak, Jihoon bingung bagaimana cara melepaskan diri dari dua orang ini. Lagipula kalaupun dia bisa melepaskan diri, dia tidak akan menjauh dari Seungcheol dan Wonwoo.

Untuk Jihoon, susah sekali menemukan teman yang bukan cuma berteman karena dia pintar, atau karena dia gampang diperas, atau karena dia mirip Suga apalagi di jaman BTS sedang populer begini. Jadi sebenarnya dia sangat bahagia masih punya Seungcheol dan Wonwoo, dan Jeonghan Eonnie yang suka menenggelamkannya dalam lautan conditioner dan produk untuk rambut diwarnai lain. Soal Mingyu, Jihoon sebenarnya tidak benci, cuma Mingyu suka menyebalkan di hari yang tidak tepat Jihoon sampai Jihoon pernah nyaris menghajarnya pakai gitar.

TING TONG!

Jihoon bangun dari kasurnya, siapa yang datang sore sore begini? Lalu dia baru ingat, siapa lagi kalau bukan Seungcheol.

Jihoon keluar dari kamarnya, turun dari tangga, melewati ruangan ruangan yang lampunya belum dinyalakan. Jihoon sendirian di rumah, dan kalau dia sendirian orang tuanya pasti minta Seungcheol untuk sekedar mampir.

"Oppa!?" Jihoon berseru, memastikan itu Seungcheol atau bukan.

Dan Seungcheol dengan muka yang nyaris menempel pada kaca, dia nyaris membuat apa yag dia sebut hidung babi tapi Jihoon sudah keburu memergokinya dan dia tidak jadi melakukan itu.

Jihoon membuka pintu. Dia diam tapi Seungcheol juga paham kalau Jihoon tidak suka apa yang barusan mau Seungcheol lakukan.

"Jangan marah, Ji."

Jihoon memutar matanya, tidak suka bukan berarti benci. Dia tidak akan melarang Seungcheol melakukan hal itu, cuma dia tidak suka saja, "Aku tidak marah, kok."

Lalu Seungcheol bertanya, "Kau tidak main ke rumahku?"

Jihoon melirik ke rumah Seungcheol, ada lebih banyak kendaraan daripada seharusnya, "Tempest kumpul?"

"Iya, mau ikut?"

"Tidak?"

"Cuma Doyoon saja, dan ada kakakku."

Ah, Jihoon makin tidak mau, "Tidak mau."

"Ya sudah, aku yang akan di sini sampai orang tuamu pulang."

"Doyoon Oppa bagaimana?"

"Dia sedang ngobrol dengan Hyung, dia tahu aku disini. Kau bakal buka pintu kalau dia datang kan?"

Jihoon sedikit tersenyum, "Iya."

Akhirnya mereka masuk dan Jihoon mengunci pintu lagi. Mereka menggeluarkan camilan dan membawanya ke ruang TV, dimana ada satu sofa bed yang lebih sering Seungcheol pakai tiduran daripada orang tua Jihoon pakai.

"Oppa, besok Wonwoo mau ke sini."

"Ke rumahmu?"

"Iya."

"Main?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu."

"Dengan Mingyu?"

"Bukan, dengan teman temannya yang lain."

Seungcheol langsung menoleh dari TV, "Yang lain? Yang tidak aku kenal?"

"Iya."

"Cowok?"

"Iya."

Wajah Seungcheol jadi agak lebih serius, "Batalkan."

"Ih!? Aku sudah terlanjur janji!"

Lagipula Jihoon juga sebenarnya ingin bertemu Hoshi. Ya, ingin bertemu, cuma dia malu saja.

"Ada ceweknya juga kok." Kata Jihoon lagi, "Aku sudah besar, tidak butuh Oppa awasi lagi."

Seungcheol mendengus, kembali fokus dengan camilan dan TV lagi, "Cuma anak kecil yang bilang dia sudah besar."

"Oppa!"

Seungcheol akhirnya tertawa. Jihoon memang menghajar Mingyu, tapi dia tidak pernah menghajar Seungcheol seberapapun kacaunya Seungcheol. Seungcheol tahu itu, Jihoon juga tahu itu. Seungcheol bersyukur, Jihoon tidak.

"Uji."

"Ya?"

"Teman yang Wonwoo ajak itu teman atau teman?" tanya Seungcheol.

"'Teman'." Jawab Jihoon dia membuat tanda kutip dengan jadinya.

"Rangkap gebetan?"

Jihoon cuma menganggakat bahu, tapi Seungcheol hapal semua gerak gerik Jihoon. jadi waktu Jihoon pelan pelan buang muka, dia menarik dagu Jihoon supaya anak itu menoleh lagi padanya.

"Aku harus lihat." Kata Seungcheol.

"Lihat apa?"

"Cowok itu."

Jihoon tersenyum tipis, tangan Seungcheol masih di dagunya, "Lihat saja kalau mau." Katanya. Kemudian Jihoon bergumam, "Aku juga ingin tahu pendapatmu soal dia."

"Ok!" Seungcheol lalu menjentikan jarinya, "Aku akan ada disini sampai besok."

XXX

(Note(~): Karena aku sedang dalam diet, aku cenderung menulis Jihoon juga sedang dalam masa yang sama.)


	9. 5 (a)

Pinky Bluie

Cast: SEVENTEEN, mungkin akan ada grup lain dan banyak figuran.

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Warning: GS tanpa merubah nama, alur yang mungkin lambat-lambat-lambat sekali, fic tidak jelas –sekali lagi aku bilang ini akan jadi sangat tidak jelas –aku serius.

Member yang ku-switch di fic ini: Jeonghan, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Minghao, Seungkwan. Selain itu tetap.

Mungkin aku harus bilang lagi;

Judul terinspirasi Pinky Zhou dan warna rambut SoonHoon era lalu. Cerita diambil dari hubunganku dengan seseorang di dunia nyata, bisa dibilang 62% kisah nyata, 38% penyesuaian dengan tokoh dan gabungan dua hal atau lebih.

(dan akhirnya malah bukan SoonHoon makanya aku bingung bagaimana harus mengerjakan Pinky Bluie)

XXX

Jihoon menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya. Dia baru keluar kamar mandi dan melirik jam.

Sembilan tigapuluh.

Tigapuluh menit lagi sebelum teman teman Wonwoo datang.

TING TONG!

Jihoon kaget, kan harusnya tigapuluh menit lagi, bagaimana kalau Hoshi datang sekarang?

Jadi Jihoon cepat cepat memakai jeans biru gelap dan kemeja denimnya, lalu membuka pintu.

"Hallo, Uji!"

Aih. Cuma Seungcheol.

"Oppa kenapa kesini?" tanya Jihoon.

"Kan aku bilang aku mau lihat gebetanmu, belum datang ya?"

"Ya, Belum. Janjinya kan sepuluh."

Seungcheol melirik jam di tangannya, "Oh." Dan dia cuma senyum senyum saja.

Dan tiba tiba Wonwoo muncul, "Hallo." Katanya. Jihoon tidak sadar kapan dia buka pagar tapi tahu tahu Wonwoo sudah di sini saja.

"Hai." Balas Jihoon.

Jihoon sadar ada yang berbeda dari Wonwoo hari ini. Walaupun sebenarnya rambutnya masih sama, dandanannya juga masih sama, dia pakai rok tigaperempat, kaus warna baby blue dan pakai jaket kulit yang pasti punya Mingyu karena lengannya terlalu panjang untuk Wonwoo dan nyaris menutupi sampai ujung jari Wonwoo. Lengan yang terlalu panjang itu gaya Wonwoo sekali.

Tapi Jihoon tetap merasa ada yang salah dengan Wonwoo,

"Kau pucat, Wonu." Kata Seungcheol.

"Sakit?" tanya Jihoon.

"Entahlah." Kata Wonwoo, Seungcheol merangkulnya, "Aku agak tidak nafsu makan dari semalam."

"Terus kau tidak makan?" tanya Jihoon.

"Ya..." Wonwoo cuma bisa menjawab begitu.

"Wo-"

"Ya! Sudah, sudah, ayo masuk. Mau kubuatkan sesuatu? Kau juga belum makan kan, Ji?" sela Seungcheol, dia mendorong dua gadis itu masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Aku makan biskuit saja." kata Wonwoo dan Jihoon kembali secepat kilat dari dapur dengan biskuit, punya ibunya tapi Jihoon tidak peduli.

Mereka duduk di ruang tamu, ada dua sofa di sana dan harusnya ada satu meja.

"Mejanya kemana?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Kemarin dipindah ke tengah." Jawab Jihoon.

"Tapi main Jenga kan butuh meja." Kata Wonwoo. Dia masih belum makan biskuitnya.

"Kau harus makan dulu baru kita main." Kata Jihoon.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Ya, kita tidak main." Jawab Jihoon langsung.

Wonwoo cemberut, tapi dia akhirnya menggigit sedikit biskuitnya.

Tiba tiba handphone Wonwoo bergetar, telepon dari Minghao.

"Hai, Hao, dimana?" tanya Wonwoo.

"..."

"Iya, yang pagar hitam." Kata Wonwoo.

"..."

"Oh! Sudah di depan?" kata Wonwoo lagi. Dia berpandangan dengan Jihoon, Jihoon lalu membuka tirai jendela di belakangnya. Dia bisa melihat Minghao sendirian di luar gerbangnya.

"Jun kemana?" tanya Wonwoo. Dia menggigit biskuitnya lagi.

"..."

"Hm..." Wonwoo menghabiskan biskuitnya dulu baru bicara, "Jihoon mau keluar nih, kau masuk saja."

Waktu Wonwoo bilang begitu, Jihoon sudah membuka pintu depan, dia langsung melihat Minghao dan gadis itu langsung tersenyum. Minghao seperti seekor anak anjing menggemaskan yang baru bertemu majikannya lagi setelah ditinggal seharian, dia terlalu lucu dan kelihatan polos.

"Jihoon Eonnie!" serunya, mengabaikan telepon yang terhubung dengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo langsung menutup teleponnya.

"Hai, Minghao." Kata Jihoon.

Minghao menutup pagar dan mendekati Jihoon, "Kemarin Joshua H nonton konser Bangtan ya?"

Jihoon menyisir rambutnya ke balik telinga. Ini resiko punya teman artis (tingkat kampus) Jihoon pasti dijadikan gudang fanaccount-nya Josh-stan.

"Iya." Jawab Jihoon.

"Teman temanku rusuh karena itu, ada beberapa juga yang nonton konser Bangtan, mereka berharap bisa ketemu tapi tidak ketemu."

Jihoon tertawa, "Bagaimana caranya menemukan orang di konser? Konser kan penuh dengan orang." Katanya, "Masuk, Hao."

Begitu Jihoon dan Minghao masuk rumah, Wonwoo sedang buka IG sambil menghabiskan biskuit keduanya dan Seungcheol sudah menghilang.

"Oppa mana, Wonu?"

"Ke dalam, entah kemana." Kata Wonwoo. Dia masih lihat lihat foto, foto Jeonghan Eonnie dan adiknya, foto adik Mingyu, foto dari brand yang dia follow, foto dari idol, dan foto Joshua H.

"Wah, itu Joshua H?" tanya Minghao. Minghao belum tahu saja kalau Joshua sudah bertemu Seokmin dan Seungkwan, yang adalah junior yang rusuh, dia bisa sekonyol apa.

"Kayaknya waktu konser Bangtan, ya?" tanya Wonwoo. Jihoon baru sadar foto itu diambil di sekitar venue konser BTS setelah Wonwoo bilang, mata fans itu memang mata elang sekali.

Fotonya agak gelap tapi wajah Joshua H terlihat jelas. Joshua H memasang wajah datar, sedikit menengadah ke arah kamera, tapi matanya dengan lembut terasa menusuk, dia pakai jaket hitam dan baju garis garis yang dimasukan ke celana jeans. Captionnya by brother in law dan dia mengetag Seungcheol di pinggir fotonya.

"Wah..." Jihoon berkomentar, "Jisoo Oppa memang paling tampan kalau begini, agak agak seperti bad boy, santai sekali."

Wonwoo menghela napas, "Enak ya jadi jomblo, bisa bebas memuji cowok manapun dimanapun. Kalau aku yang bilang begitu pasti kau bilang hei, Won, jangan lupa pada pacarmu."

XXX

Note: di ch ini... lebih banyak hal bohongnya, aku malas bekerja dengan cerita aslinya, tapi ya... masih mirip sih.

Note(2): Sebenarnya kapalku bukan ini! (haha) tapi aku tidak bisa percaya kapal di SVT, kapalku juga cepat karam, kapalku itu perahu kertas sebenarnya.

Note(3): Dan! Aku memikirkan Jimin. Park Jimin, Park Jimin, Shin Jimin, Kim Jimin (Kim Jimin itu siapa?), dan lain lain. Dan aku memikirkan Min Dohee. Jimin + Min Dohee = Keluarga Min, yeah! (nggak jelas)

Note(4): Tapi serius, mencari orang dengan marga Min itu susah, Min Sunye, Min Yoongi, Min Dohee dan aku tidak tahu idol mana lagi yang marganya Min (Min Hyorin bukan idol sayangnya, lagian memang namanya serius Min Hyorin?)

Note(5): dan Muses Gen 1 cuma tinggal Hyemi. Sojin itu ex-trainee Big Hit dan Mon bilang BHE itu isinya cowok semua, mungkin Sojin jadi agak boyish karena itu. Kayaknya Sojin keluar BHE juga Mon belum masuk sih, tapi kalau Sojin tetep di BHE mungkin dia bisa masuk GLAM.

Note(6): Aku biasa pakai celana tapi Chimmie (Chimmie ini temanku, dia yang mengenalkan Han padaku jadi dia ada di posisi Wonwoo) biasa pakai rok, jadi aku terpengaruh untuk terus membayangkan girl!Wonwoo pakai rok.

Note(7): dan lagu yang masih terus aku nyanyikan sampai sekarang (yang aku sadari) itu lagu debut Jimin jaman 2012, ya, bagian Jiminnya sih, dia itu termasuk bisa segala macem, posisinya rapper, gitarnya jago, mandarin katanya juga bisa, nyanyinya juga enak kalo menurutku, aku suka vocalist cewek yang suaranya aneh (kayak Jessica(?)) dan aku suka kalau Jimin nyanyi (call you bae?)(#TEAMJIMINSEOK)

Note(8): Tapi yang jelas aku suka sekali Elvis! (kadang aku error terus aku mereka cover Elvis, itu lagu yang menyenangkan) (Kapan AOA balik kayak gini lagi?)

Ayo kita masuk sesi berandai andai (+ curhat);

Aku masih bisa melihat hal apa yang menarik dari seorang perempuan dan aku berpikir bahwa semua orang itu sama, perempuan juga bisa punya sifat yang seperti laki laki kebanyakan dan laki laki juga bisa punya sifat seperti perempuan kebanyakan. (ini kalau aku cuap cuap terus soal laki laki dan perempuan bisa panjang jadinya)

Aku cuma suka berpikir Idol A kalau jadi perempuan bakal kayak apa ya?

Terus aku jadi suka mencari look alike seperti Xiumin yang mirip Sohee, terus mirip Moonbyul, terus Moonbyul mirip Minhyuk. Atau Kai yang mirip ex-VS Angel sampai aku mau nangis, juga Kiko. Sehun yang punya kesan (untukku) yang mirip dengan Park Minha. Atau Baekhyun yang make upnya suka mirip Taeyeon (DAN COMEBACK INI DIA KAYAK –YAAMPUN! KAYAK PERI DIANTARA MONSTER! MANIS SENDIRI!), juga foto Yoongi yang juga mirip Taeyeon (karena make up atau apa tapi awalnya aku kira itu foto Taeyeon padahal Yoongi). Dan Rap Monster yang mirip Park Shin-ae (Model) (Jin itu mirip Jin Kijoo tapi itu urusan lain, dan Jin Kijoo itu punya dimple kayak Mon terus aku jadi NAMJIN! Karena dia mirip Jin (sedikiiiiiiit banget) tapi punya dimple kayak Mon aku jadi –aaaaaaaaaa anak NamJin)(Terus aku sendiri berpikir Hoseok itu sekilas mirip GFRIEND SinB)

(Dan Eunha cantik banget demi apapun!)

Aku suka membayangkan saja apa jadinya kalau Jimin (BTS) itu perempuan dan dia pakai celana atau rok yang pamer paha. ARGH! Aku saja lihat paha Jihoon dan paha Arin sudah heboh. Arin itu belum legal tapi pahanya... (paha lagi, paha lagi) terus Jimin bakal jadi apa kalau dia itu perempuan, aku membayangkan rambut hitam panjang berponi, badan yang berisi (dan bantet hahaha) dan tetap (lumayan) mungil~, dan pahapahapaha, aku tidak apa apa kalau dadanya bukan dada Nona Jeon. Ah, aku suka Jimin, suka sekali aku sampai tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimananya (aku mau menangis saking gregetnya)

Terus aku membayangkan Tae (dengan warna rambut raspberry pink), Tae kelihatan bagus bareng anak kecil aku sampai speechless.

Aku membayangkan juga kaki SNSD-nya Yoongi, yaampun. Aku suka kaki kurus begitu tapi aku suka paha (paha Seungcheol juga) jadi aku tidak bisa memilih antara Yoongi dan Jimin.

Membayangkan anak SVT ya... seperti di Pinky Bluie ini lah. Wonwoo yang punya badan model dan style seperti model tapi aslinya anak labil yang manis, Jihoon yang senang pakai bawahan pendek dan lebih school look dari Wonwoo, dan Hao yang manis, aku senang membayangkan dia pakai item yang simple dan unisex tapi dengan warna pastel yang manis, seperti jaket baseball pink (?) pokoknya Hao itu (dipikiranku) ada diantara berdandan manis dan siap ngedance/berkelahi. Jeonghan bakal suka gaya Hao, tapi dia harus terlihat angelic soalnya dia 1004, tapi aku berpikir girl!Jeonghan bakal sering pakai celana soalnya gampang, nggak ribet, gak bikin keserimpet (bahasa apa ini?) juga.

Aku cuma masih berpikir Jin itu perempuan dia bakal jadi apa...

Bando pink, kunciran pink, frame kacamata kalau perlu lensanya (yang mirror) juga pink, kalung dengan bandul pink (yang jelas plastik ya...), pakaian pink jangan ditanya, jam tangan dan gelang pink, alas kaki pink, dan tas pink. Ah... asal dia bisa mengontrol jumlah pinknya bakal bagus kok. Aku tidak punya masalah dengan Seokjin pakai aksesori pink, silahkan sepuasnya, Seokjin, sebelum dilarang. (Aku masih penasaran dia apa nggak kepikiran buat cat rambut pink gitu?) (aku suka Seokjin pakai pink) (aku harus berterimakasih padanya, untuk suatu alasan) (dan pada Yoongi karena part rapnya di ma city) (dan pada Jimin karena selca-nya)


	10. 5 (b)

Pinky Bluie

Cast: SEVENTEEN, mungkin akan ada grup lain dan banyak figuran.

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Warning: GS tanpa merubah nama, alur yang mungkin lambat-lambat-lambat sekali, fic tidak jelas –sekali lagi aku bilang ini akan jadi sangat tidak jelas –aku serius.

Member yang ku-switch di fic ini: Jeonghan, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Minghao, Seungkwan. Selain itu tetap.

Mungkin aku harus bilang lagi;

Judul terinspirasi Pinky Zhou dan warna rambut SoonHoon era lalu. Cerita diambil dari hubunganku dengan seseorang di dunia nyata, bisa dibilang 62% kisah nyata, 38% penyesuaian dengan tokoh dan gabungan dua hal atau lebih.

(dan akhirnya malah bukan SoonHoon makanya aku bingung bagaimana harus mengerjakan Pinky Bluie)

XXX

Waktu ketiga gadis itu menjelajah instagram Wonwoo, tiba tiba handphone Jihoon berbunyi.

Telepon dari Hoshi.

Langsung saja,

"Eonnie, mukamu merah!" seru Minghao.

"Angkat, Ji!" kata Wonwoo.

Jihoon merasa tangannya gemetaran. Berdebar, takut membuat salah dan membuat kesan yang buruk pada Hoshi, kepala dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan tentang apa saja yang Hoshi sukai, dan keinginan untuk melihatnya lagi.

Jihoon mengatur napasnya dulu.

Tapi Hoshi sudah keburu membatalkan panggilan.

"Argh!" Jihoon berdiri, membanting handphone-nya ke sofa dan menjatuhkan diri ke pangkuan Wonwoo.

"Jihoon, kebiasaan, ah. Kenapa lagi ini?" Wonwoo mendorong Jihoon.

Jihoon mengambil handphone-nya dan duduk di tempat semula, "Cuma misscall."

Lalu Hoshi telepon lagi, Jihoon menunggu agak lama siapa tahu Hoshi cuma mau miss call lagi. Dan Hoshi kali ini bukan cuma miss call.

Jihoon mengangkatnya, "Halo."

"Halo, Jihoon?" balas Hoshi.

"Iya."

"Sudah ada yang datang?"

"Iya."

"Aku di depan rumahmu, Jihoon."

"Oh, iya?"

"Iya, sudah ya."

Dan Hoshi memutus teleponnya.

Tangan Jihoon dingin, wajahnya panas, dan dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar bukan di dalam rongga dadanya tapi di gendang telinganya.

"Hoshi sudah sampai mana?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Di depan." Jawab Jihoon.

Minghao menggenggam tangan Jihoon, "Tangannya dingin."

Jihoon menarik tangannya, "Sudahlah, aku malu."

Minghao tertawa kecil, "Eonnie, kau tidak menyuruhnya masuk?"

Jihoon menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya. Sekarang jam sepuluh lewat, menurut Jihoon itu belum terlambat karena Cheollie's Angel kalau kumpul suka lebih ngaret lagi –bisa dibilang janji jam sepuluh, kumpul jam satu. Hoshi diam di depan gerbang waktu Jihoon keluar dari pintu depan.

"Hai." Sapa Hoshi.

"Hai." Balas Jihoon.

Jihoon ingin pingsan. Jantungnya berdebar heboh sampai dia panas dingin dan pasti pipinya memerah. Dia ingin bersembunyi, tapi dia juga ingin bertemu Hoshi lagi.

Hoshi tersenyum, matanya sipit dan rambutnya biru. Jihoon ingin melihat senyum itu terus. Sepertinya sekarang Jihoon tahu kenapa Jeonghan bosan dengan cowok cowok ganteng, karena cowok yang manis itu lebih berkesan –juga kadang cowok ganteng itu sombong karena mereka tampan.

Helm-nya sudah di lepas dari tadi dan dia pakai jaket yang waktu itu, "Ada siapa saja di dalam?"

Jihoon langsung membuka pagar karena Hoshi pasti ingin memarkir motornya. Sebenarnya Jihoon tidak biasa buka pagar karena Wonwoo tidak bawa kendaraan, dan kalaupun Jeonghan dan Mingyu bawa mobil pasti buka pagar sendiri, tapi mana mungkin dia bilang begitu pada Hoshi.

"Ada Wonwoo dan Minghao." Jawab Jihoon, sementara Hoshi memarkir motor.

Mereka akhirnya masuk rumah dan Hoshi mengambil tempat di samping Wonwoo. Jihoon belum duduk dan dia sadar sekali Wonwoo bergeser ke ujung sofa yang lain. Sementara Minghao duduk di sofa tunggal.

Sengaja.

Padahal Jihoon rasa dia bisa serangan jantung mendadak kalau dekat dekat Hoshi. Tapi akhirnya dia juga duduk di sebelah Hoshi.

"Hao, Junhui tidak ikut?" tanya Hoshi. Dia membuka jaketnya, dia pakai kaus hitam dan jeans panjang yang warnanya seperti warna jeans Jihoon.

Minghao masih asyik main handphone, "Fengjun sedang di Korea jadi tadi dia cuma drop aku kesini." Jelas Hao.

Jihoon diam saja, dia tidak tahu apa apa kalau mereka membahas Junhui, yang dia tahu cuma Junhui itu tampan.

"Kok tadi aku tidak lihat?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Sudah aku suruh pulang duluan. Katanya nanti siang mau jemput." Kata Minghao.

"Oh iya!" kemudian dia berseru seperti baru ingat sesuatu, "Nanti aku pulang duluan, ya."

Jihoon dan Wonwoo malah saling pandang sebelum melihat Minghao, "Santai saja." kata Wonwoo, "Iya, kan, Ji."

"Iya." Kata Jihoon.

"Kalau CA bisa langsung bubar." Kata Wonwoo, pelan dan tidak jelas, Minghao dan Hoshi pasti tidak bisa mendengar jelas Wonwoo bilang apa. Dan Jihoon cuma tersenyum.

"Eh, aku punya Jenga loh." Kata Wonwoo.

"Jenga?" tanya Minghao.

Wonwoo mengangguk, dia mengeluarkan mainannya dari tas –tas Mingyu, Jihoon baru sadar Wonwoo bawa tas dan itu tas Mingyu.

"Kita mau main di lantai?" tanya Minghao.

"Ya, tidak lah." Kata Wonwoo,

Lalu Jihoon dan Wonwoo bertatapan.

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Ji, ada meja kan?"

"Ada, tapi di dalam." Jawab Jihoon.

Lalu Wonwoo cuma memandangi Jihoon. puppy eyes. Jihoon benci –tapi bohong. Anak semacam Wonwoo itu membingungkan, bicara dengan kode, terus labil, suka random, untung dia pemalu jadi tidak memalukan, cuma tetap saja. Jihoon heran bagaimana Mingyu bisa tahan pacaran dengannya.

"Ok, aku ambil. Ayo, Wonu."

Minghao langsung menyela, "Kok? Kenapa tidak dengan laki laki? Hoshi Oppa?"

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Hoshi.

"Karena kau laki laki." Jawab Minghao, "Tega sekali membiarkan perempuan angkat angkat meja."

"Mejanya ringan kok." Jawab Jihoon.

"Ya, sudah sana, Hoshi." Akhirnya Wonwoo mengusir mereka.

Jihoon bergumam, "Main dengan Jeonghan Eonnie benar benar tidak bagus untukmu, Wonu."

Wonwoo tertawa.

Dari ruang tamu yang mereka pakai kumpul ada sebuah lorong ke ruang TV, biasanya Seungcheol numpang menonton disana sambil tidur di sofa-bed yang jarang digunakan orang tua Jihoon. meja yang biasanya ada di ruang tamu sekarang dipindah kesana.

"Jihoon, itu oppamu?" bisik Hoshi waktu pertama kali dia lihat Seungcheol.

Dibilang kakak juga bukan, tapi kalau dibilang teman mereka jadi kayak HTS. Jihoon jadi merasa serba salah.

"Iya, semacam oppa." Jawab Jihoon.

Kemudian Jihoon yang duluan mendekati Seungcheol yang sedang nonton TV, "Oppa."

Seungcheol langsung menoleh, "Hm?"

"Oppa, ini Kwon Soonyoung." Kata Jihoon.

Ada jeda tidak enak disitu. Entah itu cuma perasaan Jihoon saja atau memang ada yang tidak enak disitu. Jihoon itu kelewat sensitif –dalam arti diam diam dia memikirkan banyak hal terlalu keras- dan cara Seungcheol tersenyum membuatnya merasa tidak enak. Senyum itu lain dengan senyum konyolnya yang biasa.

"Aku Soonyoung, salam kenal."

"Seungcheol. Panggil saja hyung."

"Iya, Hyung."

Seungcheol tersenyum. Disini Hoshi yang dinilai –pasti, itu pasti, Seungcheol sudah bilang itu berkali kali- tapi Jihoon yang takut.

"Kita mau ambil meja." Kata Jihoon.

Akhirnya malah Seungcheol dan Hoshi yang mengangkat meja.

Wonwoo buru buru menata jenga di meja, "Oppa ikut main?" tanyanya pada Seungcheol.

Seungcheol dengan cepat menjawab, "Tidak, kalian saja."

Jihoon sendiri tidak terlalu niat ikut main, tapi dia tetap ikut main. Dan Minghao kalah.

"Yang kalah kita coret pakai cat," Wonwoo merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan botol cat dan kuas yang pasti punya Mingyu, "Cat apa ini? Entahlah."

Minghao langsung protes, "Kok!? Tadi kan tidak ada peraturan itu!"

"Biar surprise." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Wonu kelamaan main sama Jeonghan Eonnie, kau mulai sama evil-nya." Komentar Jihoon.

"Kau juga evil kalau lagi kumat, Uji Sayang."

"Tunggu! Boleh pakai makeup saja tidak!?" Minghao masih protes.

"Oh iya, aku punya lip tint yang benar benar merah-"

"Iya! Itu saja!" kata Minghao.

"Nanti dimarahi Mingyu kalau pakai cat-nya." Kata Jihoon.

"Oke." Jawab Wonwoo.

Jihoon naik ke kamarnya di lantai atas dan mengambil lip tint-nya, lip tint itu sudah mau habis jadi Jihoon pikir tidak masalah kalau sekalian dihabiskan untuk hukuman. Begitu dia balik lagi ke bawah, jenga-nya sudah tersusun rapi lagi dan Minghao siap di hukum.

Wonwoo mengambil lip tint yang Jihoon sodorkan.

"Ya ampun, Wonwoo. Kau benar benar ingin menghukum Minghao, ya?" tanya Hoshi.

Jihoon cuma tertawa kecil di sebelahnya dan mereka berpandangan.

Lalu diam.

Jihoon tidak tahu harus mulai pembicaraan dengan kata apa.

Wonwoo mengusapkan lip tint itu ke bagian dalam bibir bawah Minghao, membuatnya jadi seperti gradasi.

"Sekarang Jihoon." kata Wonwoo.

Jihoon menerima lip tint-nya, "Coba senyum." Kata Jihoon.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Minghao dan Jihoon langsung mengusapkan lip tint itu ke pipi Minghao.

"Anggap saja cream blush." Kata Jihoon.

"Ah! Eonnie!"

Wonwoo tertawa, "Benar kan, kau juga evil, Uji."

Jihoon cuma tersenyum tipis saja.

"Hoshi?" dan Jihoon menyodorkan lip tint-nya pada Hoshi.

"Wah, aku tidak bisa menghukum perempuan." Katanya.

Wonwoo bergumam sesuatu seperti, "Iya lah, nanti bisa dihajar Jun." Tapi kemudian Wonwoo bilang, "Wakilkan, Ji."

Jihoon tersenyum dan mengusapkan lip tint-nya di pipi Minghao yang satu lagi, "Jangan di-blend." Katanya.

"Ah, Eonnie!"

Waktu mereka mau main lagi, tiba tiba ada surat dari pos, Jihoon jadi tidak ikut main.

Setelah itu, ada telepon dari ibu Jihoon, dan Jihoon tidak ikut main lagi.

Dan yang terakhir, Junhui telepon.

"Halo?" Minghao mengangkat teleponnya.

"..."

"Sekarang!?"

"..."

"Di depan!?"

"..."

"Tidak. Ok, aku ke sana."

Jihoon mengintip ke luar, ada mobil yang tidak dia kenal. Mobil hitam.

"Teman teman, aku pamit ya." Kata Minghao.

Wonwoo langsung mengingatkan, "Lip tint-nya."

"Gampang, nanti saja di mobil. Jihoon Eonnie terima kasih, ya."

"Iya."

Dan Minghao pergi.

Tidak lama dari itu mobil hitam yang sama berhenti di depan rumah Jihoon.

"Oh? Junhui balik lagi?" tanya Jihoon.

"Masa?" tanya Wonwoo.

Tapi ternyata yang turun dari mobil itu adalah Mingyu. Apa mungkin mobil itu mobil barunya Mingyu?

"Hah! Jihoon! bagaimana ini!?"

"Ya, ini kan salahmu!"

"Tapi kan cat-nya tidak kita pakai!"

Dan Mingyu membuka pintu rumah Jihoon.

"Noona, mana catku!? Ya ampun! Jangan sampai kena kulit, itu sudah aku campur paint thinner, kau bisa iritasi!"

XXX

Note: Aku nggak percaya aku masih lanjut fic ini (Aku males kalau inget inget Han)

Note(2): jujur ya, aku lagi WB tapi tetep kupaksain biar WB-nya ilang.

Note(3): Moodku yang beginilah yang mendasari kenapa aku bisa buat Katakan Merah dan I Was Low Key, That's The Old Me. Daripada fiksi yang berdasarkan imajinasi dua fic itu bukan fiksi yang seperti itu (ah...)

Note(4): Dan sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Hosh lumayan jadi center di Chuck. Jihoon itu diem diem, ini kasusnya kayak Boossh dan Sol-ah (= Uji bikin lagu berdasarkan perkataan Hoshi)

Di bawah ini adalah curhat

Jadi, aku suka sekali StS, aku sering bilang ini. Aku membayangkan menulis semuanya dari sudut pandang Shin Jimin (yang kalau di StS juga adalah bagian dari trio Park Jimin(s)) tapi karena itu Jiminseok dan itu sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan fandom apapun jadi aku agak agak...

Juga kalau aku membayangkan menulis semuanya dari sudut pandang Somi, aku juga berpikir siapa yang bakal suka. Kalau aku buat HopeDaeng juga siapa yang ngeship kecuali aku?

(Note lagi)

Note(5): Sebenarnya aku juga suka pinjam barang Seunghyun, jaket tas baju, macem macem. Beda tinggi kita itu sekitar beberapa belas cm dan itu saja sudah bikin aku tenggelam.

Note(6): menurut pemahamanku HTS itu setara Some (Sseom), antara temenan dan pacaran.


	11. 5 (c)

Pinky Bluie

Cast: SEVENTEEN, mungkin akan ada grup lain dan banyak figuran.

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Warning: GS tanpa merubah nama, alur yang mungkin lambat-lambat-lambat sekali, fic tidak jelas –sekali lagi aku bilang ini akan jadi sangat tidak jelas –aku serius.

Member yang ku-switch di fic ini: Jeonghan, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Minghao, Seungkwan. Selain itu tetap.

Mungkin aku harus bilang lagi;

Judul terinspirasi Pinky Zhou dan warna rambut SoonHoon era lalu. Cerita diambil dari hubunganku dengan seseorang di dunia nyata, bisa dibilang 62% kisah nyata, 38% penyesuaian dengan tokoh dan gabungan dua hal atau lebih.

(dan akhirnya malah bukan SoonHoon makanya aku bingung bagaimana harus mengerjakan Pinky Bluie)

XXX

Waktu Jihoon berjalan dari ruang tamu, Seungcheol langsung bertanya, "Teman temanmu sudah pulang?"

"Sudah." Jawab Jihoon, dia duduk di sandaran tangan sofa dan lalu menjatuhkan diri sampai kepalanya ada di pangkuan Seungcheol.

"Pahanya keras banget, ya a-mph!"

Tadinya Jihoon mau berkomentar soal paha Seungcheol, tapi Seungcheol sudah keburu memencet kedua pipi Jihoon sampai Jihoon tidak bisa bicara.

Dan sekarang dia tertawa.

"Apa apaan itu?" marah Jihoon.

Seungcheol cuma memberikan cengiran bodohnya dan mengusap rambut Jihoon.

"Kau lapar tidak?"tanya Seungcheol.

"Tidak." Jawab Jihoon.

"Diet?" tanya Seungcheol lagi.

Jihoon cuma memberi jawaban, "Hm."

Tapi Seungcheol malah ceramah, "Diet itu mengatur pola makan, bukannya tidak makan sama sekali."

Dalam hati Jihoon ingin protes, tapi dia tidak protes. Jihoon itu tetap makan tapi cuma dalam kurun waktu tertentu. Dia bukannya asal tidak makan, dia mengikuti diet yang diatur; tidak menyentuh minyak dan makanan yang terlalu banyak mengandung gula dan garam, menghindari nasi, dan lebih banyak makan sayur dan buah. Roti dan salad adalah temannya, kalau kata ibunya makanan Jihoon itu seperti makanan barat daripada makanan asia.

Seungcheol sepertinya bisa merasa kalau Jihoon tidak suka dia bicara begitu, suasana langsung jadi hening.

"Ji, ngeteh yuk." Ajak Seungcheol.

"Tidak mau makan." Balas Jihoon.

"Cuma ngeteh, Jihoon. paling aku yang makan."

"Jangan makan yang enak enak."

"Hah?"

"Pokoknya jangan makan makanan kesukaanku. Aku ngambek." Jihoon berdiri dan berjalan ke tangga.

Seungcheol tertawa, "Uji lapar, ya?"

Tapi begitu Jihoon meliriknya tajam, dia cuma bisa bilang,

"Oke, oke." Sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Jihoon bilang sebelum naik tangga, "Tunggu aku sepuluh menit lagi."

Jihoon memasukan kemejanya ke jeans-nya lalu mengambil tas selempang merahnya dan sepatu tinggi yang senada di kamar. Tasnya cukup kecil tapi muat kalaupun Seungcheol menitipkan dompet, apalagi Jihoon lebih suka bawa kartu saja daripada bawa dompet.

TOK TOK!

"Ji!"

Jihoon melirik jam, rasanya belum sepuluh menit tapi kenapa Seungcheol sudah memanggilnya.

"Kenapa, Oppa!?"

"Aku mau ambil jaket jeans-ku, waktu itu kau pinjam kan?"

Jihoon melirik jaket itu, tergantung rapi di gantungan baju dan sudah dicuci.

"Masuk saja!"

Akhirnya Seungcheol masuk.

"Jaketnya ada di gantungan baju." Kata Jihoon, dia langsung bertanya, "Haruskah aku pakai makeup?"

Seungcheol memakai jaketnya dengan cepat, "Kata Jeonghan, kalau mukamu se-baby face dan semulus Jihoon, kau cuma butuh pelembab, BB dengan SPF tinggi, eyeliner supaya tidak kelihatan sipit, dan lip tint warna apa saja."

"Serius, Jeonghan Eonnie bilang begitu?" tanya Jihoon.

"Serius. Dia baru bilang itu sekitar dua minggu yang lalu."

"Hm." Jadi Jihoon melakukan apa yang –kata Seungcheol- Jeonghan Eonnie bilang. Kecuali lip tint, dia lebih suka lip balm yang tidak berwarna.

Seungcheol duduk di ranjang Jihoon, "Kalau menurutku, kau harus pakai sun block."

"Sun block?"

"Iya, supaya kulitmu terjaga. Kau itu putih sekali, sayang kalau sampai ada bintik bintik hitam." Kata Seungcheol.

Jihoon tertawa, "Iya, kau benar."

Sepertinya Seungcheol terlalu sering mendengar cuap cuap Jeonghan soal makeup.

"Aku pucat tidak, Oppa?" tanya Jihoon.

"Hm, Tidak. Kau cerah merona~"

Dan juga terlalu sering menonton iklan kosmetik di TV.

Jihoon berbalik, yang tadinya memandang Seungcheol lewat kaca, sekarang benar benar menghadap Seungcheol.

"Hari ini kita couple, ya?" kata Seungcheol.

Seungcheol pakai jaket jeans seperti kemeja Jihoon.

"Iya, kita couple."

XXX

Mereka cuma duduk duduk di sebuah cafe. Kata Seungcheol Tempest biasa kumpul disini, pelayannya saja sampai hapal nama Seungcheol.

Seungcheol memesankan lemontea hangat untuk Jihoon dan memesan kentang goreng untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau kau tidak mau makan, tapi kau mau minum kan?"

Jihoon tidak menjawab, tapi Seungcheol menganggap itu sebagai iya.

Acara 'kencan' mereka ini dihabiskan dengan diam dan fokus pada handphone masing masing. Jihoon bukan orang yang senang mengobrol dan Seungcheol mungkin tidak punya bahan obrolan. Jadi Jihoon cuma berselancar di instagram Jeonghan.

"Oh?"

"Hm?" perhatian Seungcheol langsung teralih sekalinya Jihoon buat suara.

"Siapa ini yang foto dengan Eonnie?" tanya Jihoon. Dia menunjukan foto itu pada Seungcheol.

Seungcheol langsung terlihat serius, "Lee Sang."

"Siapa Lee Sang?"

"Katanya sih teman seangkatan."

Suasana langsung hening lagi di antara mereka.

Kemudian Seungcheol buka suara, "Aku agak..."

Cemburu? Terka Jihoon dalam hati.

"... cemburu."

Jihoon tersenyum, "Kau memang cemburuan." Katanya. Ya, Seungcheol itu memang seperti itu. Bisa dibilang apapun yang sudah diklaim miliknya –salah satunya Jihoon dan Wonwoo- akan sangat susah dilepas –Mingyu diizinkan pacaran dengan Wonwoo, "Tapi itu kan normal. Cemburu itu tanda sayang kan, Oppa."

"Ah, Jihoon." Seungcheol langsung memeluk Jihoon seperti Jihoon itu guling. Jihoon tidak bisa berkutik.

"Ji, Jeonghan itu biasa main dengan anak cowok, dan dia dekat dengan teman temannya itu. Aku tahu aku itu cemburuan, tapi normal kan kalau aku cemburu?"

"termasuk cemburu dengan Jisoo Oppa."

Seungcheol melepas pelukannya, lalu menghela napas, "Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, mereka kan saudara. Ya, tidak benar benar saudara, tapi te-"

Jihoon menyela, "Seperti kita?"

"Iya! Tapi mereka sudah kenal dari bayi. Begini Jihoon, ibuku rasanya sudah seperti ibumu kan, tapi ibumu aku saja jarang lihat, tapi Josh dan Jeonghan itu seperti punya dua pasang orang tua sekaligus, yang berarti orang tua Jeonghan, orang tua Jisoo juga dan orang tua Jisoo, orang tua Jeonghan juga. Paham tidak?"

Jihoon mengangguk, "Kira kira Jeonghan Eonnie pernah cemburu pada kita tidak ya?"

Seungcheol diam, berpikir, terlihat membayangkan, bergumam sesuatu.

Lalu berkata, "Ayo kita main Pump."

Jihoon cuma mengulum senyum, dia tahu kata yang tadi Seungcheol gumamkan; Mungkin.

"Tapi sebelumnya kita harus foto dulu karena hari ini kita couple."

Jihoon bingung entah bagaimana ceritanya, tahu tahu Seungcheol menemukan satu pilar cermin yang tersembunyi dekat game center. Lantai itu sepi dan game center-nya juga sepi. Seungcheol ambil beberapa foto lewat cermin.

"Kenapa tidak photobox saja?" tanya Jihoon.

"Oh, kau mau photobox?" Seungcheol balas bertanya.

"Tidak juga sih."

"Aku sudah lama tidak photobox." Kata Seungcheol sedih.

"Nanti saja photobox-nya sama Tempest, katanya mau main Pump." Kata Jihoon. dia menyeret Seungcheol ke permainan itu dan mereka main sampai Jihoon tidak kuat lagi.

Seungcheol bilang, "Makanya makan, Uji."

Jihoon tidak menjawab.

"Sekarang yuk makan." Ajak Seungcheol.

"Sekarang?" tanya Jihoon.

"Iya. Kau mau apa? Sesuatu yang direbus? Ramyun? Pasta? Kayaknya pasta enak ya?"

Jihoon melirik jam di handphone-nya.

"Ok. Pasta kedengarannya enak."

Akhirnya mereka duduk di suatu restoran, yang ini langganan keluarga Seungcheol. Mereka menunggu dua piring spaghetti sambil minum milkshake dingin –Seungcheol minta esnya ditambah.

Seungcheol kemudian bilang, "Ji, soal gebetanmu itu."

"Hm, ya, kenapa?"

Seungcheol berdehem, "Aku tidak suka. Bocah."

"Ih-"

"Kau itu pantasnya sama yang sudah mapan, yang serius, yang banyak uang jadi bisa bayar pembantu dan kau bisa leha leha saja di rumah atau mengurung diri di studio pribadimu yang punya fasilitas paling lengkap, yang bisa membelikanmu apapun yang kau mau, yang bisa mengurusmu, bukan dengan bocah."

Jihoon ingin protes, tapi sebenarnya kata kata Seungcheol walaupun seperti meracau tapi ada benarnya juga. Jadi bagaimana, ya?

XXX

Note: Aku selalu semangat menulis hubungan Ji dan Cheol yang rasa pacar, hahaha. Padahal bukan pacar tapi rasa pacar.

Note(2): kalau temanku tahu ceramahnya soal diet kupakai di ff dia pasti ngakak. Semua orang tolong lah aku, biarkan aku turun 2 kilo lagi, aku belum underweight kalau segitu, BMI-ku masih 18,3 kalau aku turun 2 kilo lagi.

Note(3): Aku selalu pakai tas kulit hitam (yang umurnya sama denganku) kemana mana, tasnya kokoh(?), bentuknya selalu seperti itu, seperti kotak(?), mengerti tidak?

Aku selalu suka tas tas yang kalau diisi dan tidak diisi bentuknya akan sama saja.

Nah disini Jihoon pakai yang seperti itu tapi warnya merah (sama dengan heelsnya)

Note(4): Aku suka kentang goreng, aku suka pasta, dan aku suka milkshake. Aku mau mereka sekarang juga.

Note(5): Chapter ini dibuat karena aku kangen Friday night dimana aku keluyuran sampai takut pulang. (Dan aku diisengin temanku yang mirip Park Jimin.)

(Note(~): dia tinggi dan badannya kurus tapi otot semua, jadi cuma tulang dan otot tapi tanpa lemak sama sekali, karena semua lemaknya ada di pipi.)


	12. 6 (a)

Pinky Bluie

Cast: SEVENTEEN, mungkin akan ada grup lain dan banyak figuran.

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Warning: GS tanpa merubah nama, alur yang mungkin lambat-lambat-lambat sekali, fic tidak jelas –sekali lagi aku bilang ini akan jadi sangat tidak jelas –aku serius.

Member yang ku-switch di fic ini: Jeonghan, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Minghao, Seungkwan. Selain itu tetap.

Judul terinspirasi Pinky Zhou dan warna rambut SoonHoon era lalu. Cerita diambil dari hubunganku dengan seseorang di dunia nyata, bisa dibilang 62% kisah nyata, 38% penyesuaian dengan tokoh dan gabungan dua hal atau lebih.

XXX

Kadang Jihoon tidak mengerti tapi teman temannya –di Cheollie's Angel- tiba tiba berkumpul.

Cara memancingnya mudah, cukup kirim Line yang isinya 'ayo kumpul' dan saat ini mereka sedang tiduran di ranjang Seungcheol.

Mingyu hari ini santai sekali, dia cuma pakai celana selutut dan kaus lengan panjang garis garis hitam. Lengannya melar dan hampir menutupi tangannya, mirip Wonwoo. Wonwoo sendiri tidur di paha Mingyu. Wonwoo masih saja cantik, tinggi, putih, langsing –model material. Jihoon iri.

Seungcheol pakai kaus dan celana rumah biasa, tidur berpelukan dengan Jeonghan. Jihoon merasa agak kikuk, tapi masalah 'internal' antara Seungcheol dan Jeonghan sebenarnya bukan masalahnya dan tidak ada untungnya juga kalau dia ikut campur.

Jihoon duduk di tengah kasur, membatasi dua pasangan itu sambil nonton promo bisnis properti di TV. Kali ini developer-nya mengembangkan suatu kawasan dengan membangun satu lagi gedung apartemen yang posisinya tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen lain yang sudah lebih dulu ada. Tidak ada yang peduli dengan acara yang Jihoon tonton karena keempat temannya –dua pasangan itu- sedang sibuk pacaran.

Tapi begitu nama Seoul Tower disebut, Jeonghan menengok.

"Apartemen Josh." Katanya.

Jihoon tahu gedung itu, ada mall di lantai bawahnya, ada apartemennya, dan katanya ada kantor di puncaknya. Jihoon pernah beberapa kali ke sana kalau diajak buat cover dan kadang main ke mall di lantai bawah gedung.

Jeonghan akhirnya malah ikut menonton acara itu. Dia terlihat tertarik dengan cicilan 60x dan iming iming balik modal dalam dua setengah tahun.

"Jadi yang kau ingat cuma Josh saja?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Aih." Jeonghan meringis.

Handphone Wonwoo tiba tiba berbunyi, notifikasi Line. Wonwoo mengambil handphone-nya sambil menggerutu, "Siapa sih, berisik."

Tapi Mingyu buru buru mengambil handphone Wonwoo dari tangan pemiliknya.

"Mingyu!" Wonwoo protes.

"Hoshi?" tapi Mingyu malah bertanya, "Untuk apa Hoshi Hyung mencarimu?"

Wonwoo mengambil handphone-nya dari tangan Mingyu, "Mana aku tahu? Kan Line-nya belum kubaca, kau bagaimana sih?" kata Wonwoo, "Hoshi itu berisik, dia dari kemarin tanya tanya terus so-"

"Hoshi ngeline?" Sela Jihoon. daripada nanti Wonwoo menggeluh panjang lebar, lebih baik Jihoon langsung ke intinya saja.

"Iya." Jawab Wonwoo, lalu dia menyodorkan handphone-nya pada Jihoon, "Coba kau saja yang balas, Ji."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Aku malas dengannya, sudah sana kau balas." Kata Wonwoo, dia memberikan handphone-nya pada Jihoon dan tidak mau mengambilnya lagi.

"Ini kan handphone-mu." Kata Jihoon, handphone Wonwoo masih di tangannya.

"Tapi paling dia juga cuma tanya tanya soalmu, aku malas." Kata Wonwoo, menyibukan tangannya dengan meremas kaus Mingyu. Sekarang ketahuan kenapa kaus Mingyu bisa melar.

"Ih." Jihoon mau tak mau menuruti Wonwoo, walaupun akhirnya dia cuma memandangi chat yang belum dibuka sama sekali itu. Jihoon juga tidak berniat membuka, itu kan Line Wonwoo, bukan Line-nya.

Jeonghan tiba tiba bertanya, "Siapa itu Hoshi?"

Wonwoo dan Seungcheol menjawab bersamaan, "Calonnya Uji."

"Calon!?"

"Calon pacar." Jelas Wonwoo, lalu dia bicara pada Seungcheol, "Oppa sudah bertemu dengannya waktu dia main ke rumah Jihoon ya?"

"Ya, aku tahu dia." Jawab Seungcheol.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Wonwoo, jelas soal kesan Seungcheol pada Hoshi.

Seungcheol menggeleng dan Wonwoo dengan cepat paham kalau itu tanda kalau Seungcheol tidak suka.

Jihoon diam diantara mereka.

Wonwoo menghela napas.

Jeonghan bertanya lagi, "Anaknya kayak apa?"

"Lebih pendek sedikit dari Seungcheol Oppa, sipit, rambutnya biru." Jawab Wonwoo cepat.

"Bukan ciri cirinya, tapi mukanya." Kata Jeonghan lagi.

"Oh, fotonya. Sini handphone-ku, Ji."

Jihoon memberikan handphone Wonwoo pada pemiliknya. Dan Wonwoo kelihatannya mencari foto Hoshi.

"Ini." Dan dia langsung menunjukannya pada Jeonghan.

"Hm," Jeonghan berkedip, memperhatikan fotonya, "Aku rasanya kenal." Katanya.

"Kau kenal, Eonnie?" tanya Wonwoo. Jihoon juga penasaran dan dia menunggu Jeonghan akan bilang apa.

"Cuma fimiliar saja. Hoshi, ya? Coba nanti aku tanya teman temanku. Kayaknya aku pernah liat dia –Anak seni tari ya?"

"Iya, seni tari. Menurutmu dia bagaimana?"

"Bocah." Jawab Jeonghan cepat.

Jihoon tertawa kecil, jawabannya persis jawaban Seungcheol.

"Coba nanti aku cari." Kata Jeonghan.

"Coba di-mute saja kalau berisik." Kata Mingyu soal Line Hoshi.

Wonwoo melakukan apa yang Mingyu katakan walau sambil mengeluh, "Tapi aku tidak suka kalau ada Line yang belum terbaca."

"Nanti saja bacanya." Kata Mingyu.

Wonwoo cemberut, tapi dia tidak mengutak atik handphone-nya lagi, dia menaruhnya begitu saja di kasur.

Lalu handphone Jeonghan yang berbunyi, telepon.

"Josh." Kata Jeonghan.

"Angkat saja." kata Seungcheol.

"Dia biasanya SMS loh." Kata Jeonghan.

Dan dia mengangkat telepon Joshua.

"..."

"With Cheol, why?"

"..."

Jeonghan melirik Seungcheol, "I don't know, Josh."

Seungcheol bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Ini di-loudspeaker, ya, Josh."

Dari seberang Joshua H bilang, "Okay. Seungcheol, kau disana, bro?"

"Ya, kenapa?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Aku barusan dapat text dari Mom, dia bilang dia mau ketemu Jeonghan. Jadi sekarang aku tanya padamu, boleh tidak dia pergi, then she said i don't know, so i ask you."

"Kenapa tanya aku? Kalau Jeonghan mau pergi dia bisa pergi kok." Kata Seungcheol.

Jeonghan tersenyum padanya.

"We ask for your permission, sebenarnya." Kata Joshua.

"Kau sudah beli tiket?" tanya Jeonghan.

"You know, aku memang ada rencana kesana, rite? Aku sudah booking flight ke L.A, tapi kayaknya mau ku-cancel." Jelas Joshua.

"Memang kapan flight-nya?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Lusa. Aku tidak tahu kau bisa atau tidak kalau lusa."

"Aku tidak bisa sih."

"Okay, jadi aku cancel ya."

"Ya. Sekarang kau dimana, Josh?"

"Dibawah, biasa, why?" katanya, Joshua ada di mall di lantai bawah gedung apartemennya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kesana," Kata Jeonghan, dia melirik Seungcheol, "Sekalian kita ngobrol soal tiket."

"Iya, kesini saja, Angel. Kau di rumah Seungcheol kan? Dari situ sekitar lebih dari setengah jam kesini, kau bisa sampai pas jam makan siang."

"But, Josh, kita bawa yang lain juga."

"Oh, ya? Great! Ayo sini."

XXX

Note: Lee Sang dari chapter kemarin itu tampannya... aduh! Main gitarnya... aduh! Suaranya... aduh! Aku suka ngedenger dia, suka suka suka! Dan dia tidak kelewat jangkung, haha (aku suka cowok mungil seperti Jihoon dan Jimin, juga Lee Taeil, Suho, Chen, pokoknya yang begitulah)

Note: Adikku, si Seunghyun itu, kalau punya baju pasti melar. Entah tangannya atau lehernya, dia emang suka narik narik baju sih, jadi itu normal.

Note: Channel favorit-ku di hari minggu adalah M****tv dan acara promo properti-nya, aku suka lupa waktu kalau sudah menonton itu. (Aneh ya?)

Note: Seoul Tower itu fiksi, kalau ada yang tahu properti dari suatu grup tertentu mungkin tahu aku dapat inspirasi darimana. (Eh. Aku tidak perlu disclaim kan?)

Note: Josh memanggil Jeonghan dengan nama ... (baca chapter ini). Itu bisa juga dibilang english name-nya Jeonghan yang dibuat oleh the Hongs.


	13. 6 (b)

Pinky Bluie

Cast: SEVENTEEN, mungkin akan ada grup lain dan banyak figuran.

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Warning: GS tanpa merubah nama, alur yang mungkin lambat-lambat-lambat sekali, fic tidak jelas –sekali lagi aku bilang ini akan jadi sangat tidak jelas –aku serius.

Member yang ku-switch di fic ini: Jeonghan, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Minghao, Seungkwan. Selain itu tetap.

Judul terinspirasi Pinky Zhou dan warna rambut SoonHoon era lalu. Cerita diambil dari hubunganku dengan seseorang di dunia nyata, bisa dibilang 62% kisah nyata, 38% penyesuaian dengan tokoh dan gabungan dua hal atau lebih.

XXX

Sambil menunggu Seungcheol ganti baju dan menunggu Mingyu mengeluarkan mobilnya –yang paling baru- anak anak perempuan masuk kamar Jihoon sebentar. Itu katanya, tapi sebenarnya meraka tidak bisa cuma sebentar kalau sudah di kamar Jihoon.

Wonwoo lama karena perhatiannya biasanya teralihkan koleksi novel –ibu- Jihoon atau koleksi majalah Jihoon.

Jeonghan lama karena dia banyak berkomentar soal penampilan Jihoon dan Wonwoo.

Dan Jihoon lama karena dia tidak bisa membuat Jeonghan berhenti bicara dan membantahnya.

"Sekarang kita buat kau mirip Suga." Kata Jeonghan.

Jihoon diam saja, membiarkan Jeonghan melakukan apapun dengan make up-nya, karena dia tahu Jeonghan tidak mungkin melakukan yang aneh aneh kalau soal fashion dan make up.

"Eonnie, ARMY?" tanya Wonwoo. Dia duduk di lantai kayu kamar Jihoon dengan sebuah katalog kosmetik –punya ibu Jihoon- di tangannya. Hari ini dia pakai jeans gelap dan bukannya rok jadi dia bisa duduk dengan bebas di lantai, dia juga pakai kemeja Mingyu di luar kaus garis merah-putih-nya. Jihoon baru sadar akhir akhir ini Wonwoo sering sekali pakai barang punya Mingyu.

"Tidak, aku tidak ikut yang begitu-begitu, aku cuma suka Suga karena mirip Uji."

"Aneh." Kata Jihoon, "Yang ada orang itu suka aku karena aku mirip Suga, bukan suka Suga karena aku mirip dia."

"Tapi aku lebih kenal denganmu, Uji. Aku tidak tahu aslinya Suga itu sebaik dan semanis kelihatannya atau tidak." Kata Jeonghan.

Jihoon diam, Wonwoo juga diam. Kembali ke pemikiran masing masing, ke pekerjaan masing masing.

Wonwoo tiba tiba bicara, "Mau jadi fans sekalipun tidak akan jadi jaminan kita bakal kenal dekat dengan idol kan."

Jeonghan tersenyum, "Sudah jangan sedih, Wonu. Nanti kuusahakan kau dekat dengan anak Bangtan. Lewat Sang mungkin, dia kan anak CEO agensi."

"Hah!? Anak CEO!?" Jihoon dan Wonwoo sama sama kaget. Jihoon sendiri tahu Lee Sang itu yang mana –yang ada di IG Jeonghan waktu itu- dia cuma tidak menyangka dia itu anak CEO.

"Serius loh, CEO Star Empire." Kata Jeonghan, dia memakaikan make up pada Jihoon.

"Nine Muses! ZE:A!" Wonwoo mulai rusuh.

"Iya."

"Kalau Seungkwan tahu bisa heboh dia." Kata Jihoon. Seungkwan itu adik tingkatnya yang rusuh dan dia MINE –fans Nine Muses. Seungcheol tahu dia karena Jihoon –entah kenapa- sering punya urusan dengan anak yang sebenarnya manis itu kalau di kampus.

Wonwoo dan Jeonghan juga tahu Seungkwan, dia terkenal dimana mana. Itu wajarnya karena dia ramah dan aktif.

"Terus apa hubungannya Star Empire dan Big Hit?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Entahlah," kata Jeonghan, dia mengkode Jihoon untuk tutup mata dan Jihoon tidak tahu lagi apa yang sedang Jeonghan lakukan padanya, "Kata Sang sih, sempat ada beberapa trainee pindahan dari Big Hit ke Star Empire, siapa tahu saja salah satunya dekat dengan Bangtan, mantan calon member Bangtan kan banyak."

"Wah..." Wonwoo tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi.

Jeonghan mengangkat sedikit wajah Jihoon. dan begitu Jihoon membuka mata, pipinya memerah sedikit hasil dari cream blush.

"Sabar ya, Jihoon. aku benar benar ingin membuatmu mirip Suga." Kata Jeonghan.

"Suga jama kapan?"

"Suga yang ini." Dan Jeonghan memperlihatan satu foto Suga, seperti foto favorit-nya sampai di simpan begitu, foto teaser jaman Suga rambutnya mint.

Dia terlihat agak pink dan cokelat dengan rambut pastel jadi itulah yang Jeonghan lakukan pada Jihoon; sedikit eyeliner, sedikit eyeshadow pink, sedikit eyeshadow cokelat, dan sedikit lip gloss warna pink –yang sangat soft.

"Nah." Kata Jeonghan setelah selesai membuat rambut Jihoon jadi bergelombang dengan cantik.

"Daripada psikologi kau harusnya ambil kecantikan atau apa, Eonnie." Kata Wonwoo.

Jeonghan tertawa kecil, "Kau juga mau kudandani?" tanya Jeonghan. ini adalah hal yang sangat sedikit orang tahu, tapi Yoon Jeonghan itu suka mendandani orang.

Mingyu juga suka mengatur gaya orang lain dan yang biasanya jadi korban adalah Wonwoo. Wonwoo kan pacar Mingyu dan semua –anggota Cheollie's Angels- paham kalau Mingyu ingin pacarnya selalu kelihatan _perfect_.

Pintu kamar Jihoon tidak ditutup dan tiba tiba Mingyu muncul disana, "Noonadeul sedang apa, kok –oh! Sedang make up, ya?"

Ketiganya yang sejak awal ada di ruangan itu menoleh pada Mingyu.

Jeonghan menjawab, "Iya, aku masih ingin merapikan make up Wonwoo."

"Oh," Mingyu terlihat senang senang saja, "Buat Wonu-ku jadi paling cantik ya, Jeonghan Noona."

"Kim Mingyu!"

"Sudah, Wonwoo, diam dulu."

Jihoon mengambil tas merahnya yang kemarin, barang barangnya masih ada di tas itu jadi lebih enak pakai tas itu lagi saja, "Bagaimana?" tanyanya pada Mingyu.

Jihoon berdiri di depan cermin dan Mingyu memperhatikannya, bayangan Mingyu yang bersender ke kusen pintu juga terlihat di cermin. Jihoon memakai kemeja di dalam dress selutut tanpa lengan dengan tali tipis dan leher rendah, Mingyu cuma mengacungkan jempol.

Tapi begitu Wonwoo yang bertanya begitu, Mingyu menjawab, "Cantik banget!"

Dasar. Begini ya bedanya memperlakukan pacar dan teman, Jihoon turun duluan, Seungcheol pasti sudah menunggu.

XXX

Waktu sudah di mall, Jihoon baru terpikir sesuatu. Jeonghan pakai jeans terang dan kaus putih tapi dia bawa kemeja kotak kotak Seungcheol kalau tiba tiba udara menjadi dingin –tapi rasanya sudah agak tidak mungkin kalau tiba tiba jadi dingin, Wonwoo pakai jeans gelap dan kemeja yang warnanya sama gelapnya, jadi Jihoon yang berjalan di antara mereka berdua jadi merasa seperti campuran antara keduanya, dia pakai kemeja putih di dalam dress gelap.

"Lihat mereka, harusnya di foto." Kata Seungcheol, dia berbicara pada Mingyu tapi Jihoon masih bisa mendengar suaranya.

Sementara Wonwoo dan Jeonghan tidak memperhatikan pacar mereka dan sibuk mencari tempat makan yang Joshua H bilang.

"Katanya apa tadi?" tanya Jihoon, tidak mempedulikan Seungcheol dan Mingyu di belakang.

Jeonghan membuka Line, melihat lagi apa saja yang Joshua katakan padanya, "Tempat makan favorit-nya, cari orang yang rambutnya strawberry blonde." Kata Jeonghan, "Dia baru ganti warna rambut tapi aku belum lihat warnanya seperti apa."

"Strawberry blonde?" tanya Wonwoo, "Serius strawberry blonde?"

"Mana kutahu." Jawab Jeonghan.

"Dia waktu itu apricot kurang cocok loh, aku ragu dengan strawberry blonde."

"Sudahlah, Wonu." Kata Jeonghan, "Itu kan rambutnya, terserah mau warnai bagaimana."

Wonwoo malah bertanya, "Menurutmu Jisoo Oppa cocok dengan apricot?"

Jeonghan menjawab dengan singkat, "Tidak."

Jihoon diam saja, tapi dia setuju dengan kata kata Jeonghan; terserah Jisoo Oppa mau mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna apa.

"Aku agak bingung," Jeonghan mulai bicara lagi, "Tempat makan favorit-nya itu bukan cuma satu-dua saja disini, kita perlu keliling ke tiap tempat-"

Handpgone Jeonghan berbunyi, notifikasi Line dari Joshua H; Oh! Aku belum bilang aku di Pizzeria biasa. Sorry, Angel.

Jeonghan menggerutu, "Kita balik arah." Katanya pada semua, jadi sekarang para laki laki yang berjalan di depan.

"Pizzeria?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Istilah untuk restoran yang menjual pizza dan mungkin makanan khas Italia lainnya. Josh memang suka pakai istilah, kalau kita biasanya bilang restoran pizza kan."

Akhirnya mereka menemukan Joshua di restoran yang tadi dia sebutkan. Dia pakai beanie abu jadi rambut strawberry blonde-nya tidak kelihatan, dia pakai kaus putih, jeans, dan sepatu cokelat. Dandananny mirip Jeonghan tapi Wonwoo punya pendapat lain,

"Oppa, gayamu sudah mirip Jungkook saja." kata Wonwoo.

Joshua H seperti biasa tersenyum, "Tapi katanya akhir akhir ini dia jadi sering pakai kaus garis."

"Mungkin ada alasannya."

"Kau sudah nonton itu?"

"Yang dengan Rapmon itu, mukanya itu benar benar." Wonwoo tertawa kecil.

"Iya, iya, yang itu. KkotBro sudah nonton? Episode tiganya kapan keluar ya?"

"Kamis katanya. Dia pakai kaus putih lagi disitu. Dan Shinhwa Minwoo, mereka kelihatan seperti-" Wonwoo menahan tawanya.

Tapi Joshua melanjutkan, "SD and SB."

Jeonghan menyikut Joshua, "Sst! Jangan bilang begitu, ayo makan aku lapar."

Jeonghan duduk di kursi yang awalnya diduduki Joshua, Joshua dan Seungcheol duduk di sampingnya, Mingyu mengambil tempat di sebelah Seungcheol dengan Wonwoo di sebelahnya dan Jihoon duduk di antara Joshua dan Wonwoo.

"Apa kabar, Jihoon?" tanya Joshua.

"Oh, aku? Aku baik, biasa saja."

Jeonghan berdehem, "Cheol, sana minta menunya."

Tapi baru saja Seungcheol melihat ke arah pelayan, pelayan itu sudah datang ke meja mereka. Jeonghan dan Seungcheol yang mengurus makanan, Mingyu dan Wonwoo sibuk berdua.

Lalu Joshua H bertanya, "Kau sedang sibuk apa akhir akhir ini?"

Jihoon menoleh padanya setelah bilang pada Seungcheol kalau dia mau lemon tea, "Cuma sibuk kuliah, tidak ada yang penting."

"Aku ketemu Annie Kim kemarin, dia mencarimu."

Jihoon menghela napas, "Pasti soal dance."

"Sepertinya," kata Joshua. Lalu dia bertanya, "Memangnya kau pernah ikut dance?"

"Aku sempat satu akademi dengannya sebelum aku keluar." Jelas Jihoon.

"Kenapa? Padahal kan bisa dance itu keren sekali."

"Aku jadi kurang fokus dengan sekolah."

Wonwoo nimbrung, "Padahal Jihoon itu dance-nya keren loh."

"Tidak, aku biasa saja." kata Jihoon.

"Kalau kau memang biasa saja kenapa Annie sampai mencarimu?" tanya Joshua.

Jihoon diam saja.

Wonwoo yang bicara, "Tapi Jihoon lebih suka main musik daripada dance, ya."

Jihoon cuma mengangguk. Lalu handphone-nya berbunyi, notifikasi Line dari Hoshi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat band lalu cover lagu Wonder Girls yang baru?" ajak Joshua.

"Band?"

"Why So Lonely, ya?"

"Jangan, Sweet & Easy saja."

"Tapi kayaknya Why So Lonely gampang."

Tapi Jihoon tidak mempedulikan apa yang teman temannya –terutama Jeonghan, Joshua, dan Mingyu- ributkan. Dia membaca Line dari Hoshi.

Hoshi bertanya; Kalau sore ini aku main ke rumahmu, bisa?

Jihoon menjawab; Boleh saja.

"Hei, Jihoon." tiba tiba Jeonghan bertanya, "Ambil posisi apa?"

"Hah?" Jihoon tidak mengerti karena dari awal dia tidak menyimak.

Jeonghan memutar mata, "Kalau kita buat band seperti Wonder Girls sekarang kau mau di posisi siapa? Yubin, Yeeun, Hyerim, atau Sunmi?"

"Jihoon pasti di drum." Kata Wonwoo.

Jihoon mengiyakan saja, "Iya, iya, aku di drum."

"Oh, kau bisa main drum?" tanya Joshua.

"Iya, aku bisa main drum juga." Jawab Jihoon.

Jihoon melihat handphone-nya lagi.

Wonwoo mengintip, "Oh... " lalu dia tertawa.

"Apa, Wonu."

"Tidak," kata Wonwoo, "Cuma aku tahu rencanamu habis ini." Wonwoo tersenyum, sepertinya dia sudah sempat baca chat antara Jihoon dan Hoshi.

XXX

Note: SB dan SD itu Sugar Baby dan Sugar Daddy kalau ada yang belum tahu


	14. 6 (c)

Pinky Bluie

Cast: SEVENTEEN

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Warning: GS tanpa merubah nama, alur yang mungkin lambat-lambat-lambat sekali, fic tidak jelas –sekali lagi aku bilang ini akan jadi sangat tidak jelas –aku serius.

Member yang ku-switch di fic ini: Jeonghan, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Minghao, Seungkwan. Selain itu tetap.

Judul terinspirasi Pinky Zhou dan warna rambut SoonHoon era lalu. Cerita diambil dari hubunganku dengan seseorang di dunia nyata, bisa dibilang 62% kisah nyata, 38% penyesuaian dengan tokoh dan gabungan dua hal atau lebih.

XXX

Jeonghan duduk di depan bersama Seungcheol yang mengemudi. Wonwoo duduk di tengah memisahkan Jihoon dan Mingyu.

Dua gadis itu bicara dengan kode.

"Yang tadi jadi?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Belum tahu." Jawab Jihoon.

"Sudah dikontak?"

"Read."

Mereka berdua menghela napas, ada yang bilang kalau sering bersama seseorang kita bisa jadi mirip orang itu, dan sepertinya Jihoon dan Wonwoo juga begitu, contohnya saat ini; memberi respon yang sama pada suatu kejadian.

"Coba saja, yuk." Kata Wonwoo.

"Tapi aku tidak mau sendiri."

"Itu gampang, Say."

"Awas ya."

"Kok kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Ok, ok, tapi awas kalau kau meninggalkanku."

Seungcheol bertanya, "Kalian bicara soal apa sih?"

Dua gadis itu saling pandang, "Rahasia." Jawab mereka.

XXX

Tidak ada yang aneh waktu Jihoon langsung masuk rumahnya sementara Jeonghan dan Seungcheol langsung masuk rumah Seungcheol. Paling lima menit lagi mereka sudah kumpul lagi.

Mingyu mendudukan Wonwoo di kap mobilnya, "Pulang?"

"Sini dengarkan aku." Wonwoo menarik Mingyu supaya berdiri tepat di depannya, kakinya melingkar asal di pinggang Mingyu, menariknya mendekat.

Mingyu tersenyum, "Kenapa?"

"Aku masih punya urusan dengan Jihoon."

"Urusan cewek?"

"Bukan betul betul urusan cewek, sih. Kau mau pulang?"

Mingyu cemberut, "Kalau tidak ada Wonu, untuk apa aku pulang? Nanti kau pulang dengan siapa?"

"Aku menginap saja, besok kau jemput atau aku numpang Seungcheol Oppa."

Mingyu cemberut lagi, "Jangan numpang."

"Ken-"

"Kau kan punya aku, untung apa numpang?"

Wonwoo tersenyum, memukul dada Mingyu pelan.

"Jadi, kau mau aku pulang terus balik lagi bawa barang barangmu atau bagaimana?" tanya Mingyu.

"Jangan pulang, kita di tempat Jihoon saja dulu."

Jihoon membuka jendela di lantai dua, dia melihat ke bawah ke arah Mingyu dan Wonwoo, "Kalian berdua jangan pulang, ya. Awas kalau pulang."

Jihoon lalu pergi dari jendela tanpa menutupnya, di lehernya ada handuk, sekarang sudah sekitar jam empat dan Hoshi bilang dia mau datang, tapi entah dia jadi datang atau tidak.

Jihoon mengecek handphonenya, belum ada pesan apa apa.

Jadi lebih baik dia mandi dulu.

XXX

Jihoon itu suka berlama lama di kamar mandi, terutama kalau dia tahu mau ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan dia harus tampil cantik.

Dia keluar kamar mandinya cuma pakai handuk sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

Dia mengecek handphonenya lagi, dan masih belum ada pesan apa apa dari Hoshi.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Wonwoo, dia menurunkan novel yang sudah seperempat habis dia baca.

Jihoon tidak kaget melihat Wonwoo di kamarnya, "Dia tidak belum balas, apa apa. Pacarmu pulang?"

"Tidak, dia di bawah."

"Tidak kau temani?"

"Tidak apa apa, dia sedang di dapur."

Jihoon menatap Wonwoo, sedikit merengut, "Dapurku?"

"Kenapa? Kalau ada dia kan jadi ada yang masak di rumahmu."

"Hm, iya." Kata Jihoon. Wonwoo benar juga.

"Orang tuamu dimana, Ji?"

"Entahlah, mungkin sibuk, paling pulang malam lagi seperti biasa."

"Jadi kita aman kan kalau main sampai malam?"

Jihoon menarik asal pakaian dalam, kaus cokelat dan celana training merah, "Mungkin, ya."

Jihoon berpakaian dengan cepat dan mengecek handphonenya lagi, masih belum ada pesan apa apa.

"Tunggu saja, Ji." Kata Wonwoo, dia berdiri, "Ke bawah yuk, kasihan Mingyu sendiri."

Akhirnya mereka bertiga duduk di ruang tamu.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu pacaran di depan mata Jihoon. Bagus.

Jihoon akhirnya tiduran di sofa, buka Line; tidak ada yang penting, paling cuma grup yang berisik dan Cheollie's Angels tidak mungkin berisik karena tiga dari lima anggotanya sedang kumpul.

Tapi tiba tiba ada Line di chat Cheollie's Angels.

Dari Seungcheol; Mingyu-Wonu tidak pulang?

Wonwoo dan Mingyu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pesan itu. Jihoon yakin mereka sudah antara mematikan handphone atau menonaktifkan pemberitahuan untuk Cheollie's Angels.

Jadi Jihoon menjawab; Tidak mereka masih disini.

Seungcheol membalas lagi; Kita kesana ya, Ji –Jeonghan

Hm, ternyata itu Jeonghan yang pakai akun Seungcheol.

Jihoon membalas; Boleh saja.

Dan tiba tiba muncul Line dari Hoshi, Jihoon membukanya;

Maaf aku tidak bisa kesana.

Begitu katanya, ini sudah jam enam lewat, dan Jihoon sudah cukup lelah untuk marah, tapi tetap saja Jihoon –tidak! Bukan cuma Jihoon, siapapun di dunia ini pasti marah kalau tidak mendapatkan apa yang sudah dijanjikan. Jihoon tetap saja kesal, daripada tidak sama sekali, dia lebih pilih menunggu, dia tidak masalah dengan terlambat.

Dia sadar diri, dia tukang telat, Cheollie's Angels juga sering terlambat, jadi keterlaluan sekali kalau tukang telat seperti dirinya mempermasalahkan keterlambatan.

"Dia tidak jadi datang." Kata Jihoon.

"Hoshi?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Iya."

Tiba tiba Jeonghan muncul, pakai kaus hitam Seungcheol yang besar di badannya, "Hoshi yang bocah itu?"

Jihoon melirik Jeonghan dengan kesal, bukan pada Jeonghan tapi pada Hoshi, "Sudahlah, aku malas membahasnya."

"Kenapa? Dia memberi kesan buruk? Dia membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

"Sudah, Eonnie, biarkan saja dia mau melakukan apapun."

Tapi Jeonghan tidak berpikir begitu, "Kalau belum apa apa dia sudah tidak baik, untuk apa kau tetap mengusahakannya?"

Jeonghan to the point, sangat to the point, dia gadis yang selalu jelas arah dan tujuannya, tapi Jihoon, Jihoon belum sama sekali menentukan sikap.

Jadi Jihoon diam saja.

XXX

Ok, aku mau curhat.

Pertama, soal kenapa aku selalu curhat (dalam bentuk note atau dalam fanfic itu sendiri)

Itu karena aku tidak punya tempat curhat lain, ha-ha-ha, dan sayangnya aku suka sekali cerita.

Maksudku bukannya aku tidak mau cari teman di ffn dan curhat secara personal, tapi aku merasa curhat langsung seperti itu lebih susah daripada curhat lewat fic.

Dan, disinilah aku sekarang.

Aku Cuma mau bilang, Pinky Bluie itu alurnya dari hubunganku dengan seorang cowok (Namanya Han.) tapi ternyata hubunganku dan dia tidak bisa dibawa kemana mana, paling juga cuma jadi teman. Aku tidak mau bicara yang buruk buruk soal dia, tapi kata temanku dia bukan cowok yang baik. Padahal aku sendiri berpikir aku bukan cewek yang baik dan 'tidak baik + tidak baik = cocok' kan? Aku masih mau memberi dia kesempatan tapi dia juga tidak melakukan apa apa. (kelihatannya dia sibuk kuliah)

Dan aku jadi berpikir, seperti apapun kita berusaha kalau Tuhan bilang tidak ya, tidak akan berhasil.

Awalnya aku berpikir (Waktu itu aku mulai stuck kurang ide) kenal dengan Han itu bisa membuat aku kebanjiran ide fic fluff yang cinta cintaan begitu, tapi nyatanya tidak, dan kembali lagi aku berpikir,

Seperti apapun kita berusaha kalau Tuhan bilang tidak ya, tidak akan berhasil. Inilah kenapa kita harus selalu minta ditunjukan jalan menuju kebenaran, supaya kita tidak terjebak berusaha keras dalam hal yang sebenarnya mungkin saja buruk untuk kita.

Kalau ada yang tersindir maafkan aku, aku cuma mau cerita. Itu saja.


	15. 7

Pinky Bluie

Cast: SEVENTEEN

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Warning: GS tanpa merubah nama, Fic tidak jelas dengan ending yang tidak jelas.

Member yang ku-switch di fic ini: Jeonghan, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Minghao, Seungkwan. Selain itu tetap.

Judul terinspirasi Pinky Zhou dan warna rambut SoonHoon era lalu. Chapter ini lebih adalah cerita yang dipercepat.

XXX

Mungkin Jihoon memang belum waktunya menemukan cinta.

Jihoon berpikir begitu.

Jihoon menghela napas, berpikir membuatnya lelah dan bantal menbuatnya mengantuk lagi. Jihoon memutuskan untuk tidur lagi di Minggu pagi –kelewat pagi- yang sejuk.

Tiba tiba handphonenya berbunyi.

Telepon dari Seungcheol.

"Halo?"

Seungcheol belum apa apa langsung tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Jihoon.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan mengangkatnya, ini baru jam lima empat-enam."

Jihoon diam saja.

"Tumben kau angkat, biasanya kau masih tidur jam segini."

Jihoon masih diam saja.

"Atau kau ada janji dengan seseorang jadi kau harus bangun pagi?"

Jihoon menghela napas, "Ngomong apa sih?"

"Kenapa?"

"Oppa ngaco."

"Kau yang ngaco."

"Kau yang telepon pagi pagi, kau yang mulai, kau yang ngaco."

"Ta-"

"Jangan bantah aku! Perempuan itu selalu benar."

Seungcheol tertawa, "Hm, bad mood? PMS, ya?"

Jihoon diam lagi.

Seungcheol tahu Jihoon itu bukan tipe orang yang suka bercanda, jadi dia juga mulai serius, "Kau sedang sedih atau sedang marah?"

Jihoon diam dulu, Seungcheol juga diam.

"Entahlah, aku tidak sedih, juga tidak marah. Mungkin aku cuma sedikit kesal."

"Ya, harusnya cowok begitu dibuang ke laut."

Jihoon tahu Seungcheol tidak begitu suka Hoshi sejak pertama melihatnya, "Aku harusnya mendengarkanmu, Oppa."

"Tidak apa apa, Ji. Hitung hitung pengalaman, sekarang kau bisa tahu cowok yang tidak serius itu tampangnya seperti apa."

Jihoon tersenyum, "Bukannya itu jadi seperti mengkotak-kotakan orang?"

"Mungkin, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku lebih peduli padamu, Uji."

"Kalau kau peduli padaku harusnya kau berusaha lebih keras menyadarkanku sejak awal."

"Ji, kata Jeonghan, motivasi yang paling kuat adalah yang lahir dari kesadaran diri sendiri. Jadi aku memberi waktu padamu untuk sadar sendiri dan tahu kalau ada tipe tipe cowok yang cuma mau main main saja."

"Jadi disini aku yang salah?" tanya Jihoon, bercanda, hitung hitung menghibur diri.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku sadar kalau perempuan selalu benar jadi maafkan aku."

Mereka tertawa.

"Bahan obrolan kita tidak jelas, Oppa. Aku juga tidak jelas."

"Kau antara kesal dan kecewa, kalau menurutku."

"Iya, bisa jadi. Dan itu membuatku merasa buruk."

"Bad mood, bad mood."

"Bad mood." Ulang Jihoon membenarkan, "Apa yang bisa membuatku tidak bad mood lagi?"

"Aku." Kata Seungcheol percaya diri.

Jihoon tertawa, "Oppa, sekali lagi kau ngaco, kututup teleponnya."

"Aku tinggal ke rumahmu, gampang."

"Kenapa kau tidak kesini sekarang saja?"

"Oh, kau mau aku kesana? Boleh!"

Kurang dari lima menit, Seungcheol sudah duduk di ranjang Jihoon.

Pintu kamar Jihoon dibuka lebar lebar dan ibu Jihoon terlihat lalu lalang di luar.

"Kamar anak perempuan memang beda, ya." Kata Seungcheol.

Jihoon memutar mata, "Aku mau tidur lagi." Kata Jihoon, dia menarik selimut sampai ke dagunya.

"Ibumu mau kemana, Ji, pagi pagi begini."

"Paling rapat, biarkan saja."

"Minggu?"

"Pengusaha itu tidak ada liburnya, kata Eomma."

"Hm," Seungcheol tidak bicara apa apa lagi.

Kamar Jihoon tidak berantakan seperti kapal pecah, tapi tetap ada berantakannya sedikit, make up di meja rias, buku buku yang ditumpuk asal, baju yang menggantung di pinggir keranjang cucian, berantakan yang normal. Kamar Jihoon nyaman, tapi kurang sesuatu; TV.

Seungcheol tidak tahu mau melakukan apa di kamar Jihoon kalau Jihoon tidur lagi.

"Ji," Seungcheol bergerak ke samping Jihoon, "Kau tidak tidur kan?" lalu dia tidur di samping Jihoon, di luar selimut.

"Hm." Jihoon memberinya respon seadanya.

"Aih, kau dengar aku tidak?"

"Hm-hm."

"Dengar?"

"Iya." Padahal matanya masih tertutup.

"Malam ini Jeonghan dan Josh berangkat, pesawat mereka malam jadi hari ini kita bisa main dulu, hitung hitung say goodbye atau apalah."

Jihoon tertawa, masih setengah tidur tapi setengah mendengarkan, "Kau tipe pacar yang perhatian, ya. Aku jadi iri pada Eonnie."

"Terimakasih, Nona Jihoon yang manis." Kata Seungcheol, "Jadi kau ikut atau tidak?"

"Mengganggu kencan kalian?"

"Bukan, ini acara jalan jalan antara saudara ipar. Aku, kau, Jeonghan, dan Josh."

"Hm,"

"Sekaligus untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Kau suka jalan jalan kan?"

"Baik, aku ikut."

"Ok, jam sepuluh kita jemput Jeonghan dan Josh, sekarang kau bisa tidur dulu."

XXX

Jihoon mengepang rambutnya waktu Seungcheol muncul di pintu kamarnya.

Jihoon melihatnya dari kaca, "Oppa."

"Ya?"

"Aku mau ganti warna rambut." Kata Jihoon.

"Warna pasir atau abu kayaknya cocok untukmu." Jawab Seungcheol langsung.

Jihoon ingat Jeonghan juga pernah bilang begitu, abu abu atau pirang pasir; seperti Suga.

Jihoon ingin seperti itu, bukan cuma soal warna rambut, tapi seperti Seungcheol dan Jeonghan; pasangan, pasangan yang saling menularkan kebiasaan, pandangan, pendapat, juga selera dan hobi. Jihoon ingin seseorang yang bisa dia mengerti dan bisa mengerti dia, seseorang yang akan sangat dekat dengannya sampai menyaingi kedekatannya dengan Seungcheol dan Wonwoo.

"Ji?" tahu tahu Seungcheol menepuk bahunya, "Melamun?"

"Ah, tidak. Ayo pergi."

Jihoon hari ini pakai celana jeans yang jatuh di atas mata kaki, kakinya bagus kalau pakai jeans seperti itu. Dan dia atasan hitam yang terlalu besar untuknya, lumayan untuk pamer tulang selangka, tapi Jihoon yakin tidak akan ada yang protes 'bajumu kependekan' kalau dia pakai baju seperti ini.

Tapi Seungcheol tetap komentar, "Kau tidak pakai baju pendek?"

"Jadi aku salah kalau pakai baju panjang?"

"Tidak! Kau benar. Perempuan kan selalu benar."

Jihoon memutar mata, "Kau membuatku tersindir, Tuan Choi Seungcheol. Katanya kau mau membuat moodku lebih baik? Kenapa kau malah membuatnya makin buruk?"

"Maaf, Ji. Aku traktir milk tea deh."

Jihoon tersenyum, " Nah, begitu baru bagus."

XXX

Berkeliling mall dengan 'saudara ipar' (Jeonghan sebagai kakak ipar Jihoon, dan Joshua H sebagai adik ipar Seungcheol.) selalu jadi seperti dua putri dan dua pengawal, para gadis berjalan di depan sambil membicarakan obrolan gadis dan dua pria di belakangnya membawa belanjaan.

Itu bukan Jeonghan atau Jihoon yang minta, tapi tahu tahu Choi Seungcheol –yang suka seenaknya- itu merampas jinjingan mereka, kalau sudah begitu Jihoon dan Jeonghan tidak akan –bukan karena tidak bisa tapi karena tidak mau- protes.

Waktu mereka lewat kios macam macam teh kesukaan Jeonghan, Jihoon langsung menagih janji, "Katanya mau traktir teh, Oppa."

Josh dan Seungcheol sama sama menoleh, tangan sudah siap di dompet masing masing, mereka merasa terpanggil karena Jihoon memanggil dua duanya dengan 'Oppa'.

"traktir aku taro milk tea, ya, Cheol Oppa." Kata Jihoon lagi, sekaligus memastikan 'Oppa' mana yang dia panggil, Seungcheol Oppa atau Jisoo Oppa.

"Aku mau teh Camomille." Kata Jeonghan pada kasirnya, "Josh, what do you want?"

"Camelia."

"Cheol?"

"Samakan dengan Jihoon, less sugar, Ji?"

"Less sugar."

"Ok. Jadi, taro milk tea-nya dua, dua duanya less sugar, satu teh Camelia, satu teh Camomille, less ice. Atas nama ... "

"Cheonsa." kata Jeonghan dan kasir itu bersamaan.

Jeonghan kaget, "Wah, kau mengingatku."

"Tentu saya mengingat pelanggan, Nona. Silahkan ditunggu pesanannya."

Mereka duduk dulu di kursi yang disediakan sambil menunggu minuman mereka siap. Pegawai disana sudah hapal Jeonghan dan sering basa basi dengan Jeonghan jadi kalau minuman mereka siap Jeonghan pasti diberi kode.

Handphone Jihoon tiba tiba berbunyi.

Line dari Cheollie's Angels.

Wonwoo rusuh; Jeonghan Eonnie pergi hari ini? Malam? Dini hari makudnya?"

Jeonghan tiba tiba sudah menjawab saja; "Iya, dini hari, kenapa? Mau ketemu sebelum aku berangkat?"

Wonwoo menbalas; "Mau pelukan selamat jalan."

Jeonghan membalas; "Aku di mall biasa dengan ipar (Uji) dan suami (Cheol). Susul aku coba.

Wonwoo memberi stiker menangis; Wah jahat, kalau aku datang setelah kau pergi bagaimana, Eonnie?

Lalu dia mengirim Line lagi; aku dan Mingyu ada di dekat kios teh kesukaanmu, Eonnie. Aku cek kau disitu atau tidak.

Jeonghan langsung berdiri, langsung melihat Wonwoo, dan melambai padanya.

Wonwoo langsung menghampiri Jeonghan dan memeluknya, "Selamat jalan, Eonnie. Selamat bersenang senang."

Jeonghan tertawa, "Belum, Wonu Sayang. Penerbanganku masih nanti malam."

"Jangan lupa titipanku, ya." Kata Wonwoo.

Jeonghan berdecak kesal, "Nah, kan. Ada maunya. Tidak jadi kubelikan deh."

"Yah, yah, yah, jangan, jangan."

Tahu tahu Mingyu dan Joshua H duduk di meja itu sambil membawa empat jelas minuman yang Jeonghan pesan.

Joshua H pasti menarik Mingyu yang datang bersama Jeonghan setelah dia mendapat kode dari pegawai disana, mereka terlihat mengobrolkan sesuatu dan melupakan kerusuhan Jeonghan dan Wonwoo.

Waktu Joshua duduk dia menyodorkan taro milk tea pada Jihoon yang duduk di sebelahnya, sementara Jihoon mengambil tempat di samping Jihoon.

"Jadi cover WG?" tanya Joshua.

Handphone Jihoon berbunyi, Jihoon mengintip; Line dari Hoshi.

Jadi Jihoon mengabaikannya, walaupun Hoshi menulis; Hari ini boleh main, maaf kemarin tidak bisa.

"Jadi, aku di drum." Jawab Jihoon.

"Berarti aku di gitar dan Mingyu di bass. Siapa di keyboard?" kata Joshua H.

"Atau aku saja di keyboard?" tanya Jihoon.

"Drum?" tanya Mingyu, "Aku cuma bisa gitar atau bass."

"Jarang yang bisa drum, ya, sepertinya." Kata Joshua H, "Coba nanti aku cari temanku yang bisa keyboard jadi Jihoon bisa di drum."

"Kalau tidak begitu siapa lagi yang mau main drum, kan ya?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

Hoshi mengirim Line lagi; Ji?

Jihoon cuma membalas; Sorry, kalau sekarang aku sibuk.

Jihoon memasrahkannya –lebih banyak merelakan daripada mengharap- kalau Hoshi memang orang yang ditakdirkan untuk jadi orang yang selama ini Jihoon cari, sejauh apapun Jihoon menjauh pasti mereka akan bertemu lagi.

"Seungkwan saja." usul Jihoon.

"Seungkwan Boo?"

"Ya, Seungkwan yang itu."

XXX

XXX

(Ini curhat ya, perasaanku sedang tidak jelas tapi tidak enak dan perasaan semacam ini sayangnya susah untk ditulis.)

(Mungkin aku butuh cinta, atau mungkin aku cuma butuh life-sized teddy buat cuddling.)


End file.
